Taiyou to Tsuki, Sun and Moon
by KupoWrath
Summary: Krad, why do you torture Daisuke so? Satoshi, can you fix Daisuke's broken heart and mind before he does something he'll regret? Daisuke, DON'T DIE! Dark, QUIT BEING A HORNY IDIOT! OC's SatoxDai KradxDai KradxDark OCxOC DarkxOC SLASH NC
1. Red and Blue

Ok! This is my story.. And it's not a one-shot! wOOt! Uhm.. This is Satoshi/Daisuke .. One sided Krad/Satoshi and.. well Dark/Himself.. .. insert canned laughter that.. last one was a joke. But yeah! 

Disclaimer: I don't own DNAngel obviously.. because anyone who knows me, knows that if DNAngel did belong to me on some twisted field of existence that has flying pigs and everybody drink chocolate as water, yet no one dies (except for the Harada's.. because we all hate them) ..It would be most definitely a yaoi! But sadly.. no.. I do not own, so it is not a yaoi..

**Summary:** _Could it be? Does Satoshi like Daisuke?.. Does Daisuke like Satoshi?.. Does Krad want murderous revenge on the Niwa's? What will he do to get it? And is Dark in love... with himself? Read and find out! Sato/Dai; One-sided Krad/Sato_

;;Krad's thoughts;; ((Dark's thoughts)) ;Satoshi's thoughts; (Daisuke's thoughts)

**

* * *

**

**Satoshi's POV:**

;Today can't get anymore head bashing..; I sighed to myself, instantly regretting thinking those words. ;;..Are you sure about that?;; Krad grins as his voice comes out silky smooth yet menacing at the same time. I rub my temples in a futile attempt to banish him from my thoughts. ;Leave me alone Krad..; Krad feigns a hurt expression. ;;But Satoshi-sama...;; I growl lightly, my anger threatening to boil over. ;I said leave me alone Krad...; The homicidal blonde quiets, for a moment. I sigh and ignore his usual rantings of death to everyone, especially that stupid Phantom thief. ;Would you knock that off... I've told you twice to leave me alone!; Krad sighs frustratedly. ;;That red-headed bimbo's softened you Satoshi-sama...;; My fists clench. ;I told you not to call him that Krad.. Now if you'll kindly leave me alone, I have work to do..;

My eyes unglazed as I peer back down at my unfinished test with a small sigh. ;;... Ok.. Satoshi-sama...;; I shake my head and concentrate on the test, quickly finishing up the last few questions with ease. Then I feel eyes on me. I tense up, being paranoid enough already, and glance over in the direction the feelings coming from. My eyes meet with none other then the Niwa's. I raise an eyebrow at him, causing him to blush and turn away, attempting to concentrate on his test, obviously he wasn't expecting to get caught gazing. I shake my head a bit. ;You're a weird one Niwa-kun..; My own gaze rapidly flicks over the form of the red-head, then shifts to peer out the window on the other side of the room. ;;Oh.. Won't you let me kill him Satoshi-sama.. I could end it all, all the chasing after Dark, All the chasing after Daisuke.. Let me end it all..;; I grimace and for the fifth time, ;..Leave me alone Krad..;

**Daisuke's POV:**

(Do you think he saw me?) I question my other half, blushing rapidly as I pretend to work on my test. ((... I think that's a big.. yes..)) I wince slightly and sigh. ((Well.. if you don't want him to catch you, you could be a little more sneaky about it.. like me! I'm sneaky.. I steal things for a living, I have to be sneaky.. I'm good at it too.. and I look sexy WHILE doing it.. ))

I ignore Dark as he starts his vain rant and sigh again as I shake thoughts of Satoshi-kun out of my head and look at my test. ('5461254541sd-3+56/8f ?') ... I blink at the question. ((What if I start thiefing without a shirt on? ...Daisuke? ... Dai-chan? .. oh... )) I shake my head again and look at the next question. ( 'Sally has 7.3b apples, and she wants to give Robert 9.3f apples. What is the value of p?' ...Do what!) ((When did they start putting letters in it?)) I gawk at the test a bit and sigh deeply, sliding down into my chair. (I am so going to fail another math test.. Mum won't be happy...) ((MOM! What do you think Creepy Bastards going to say?)) I know Darks just teasing, but I can't help but glance over at Satoshi-kun again, only to see him staring at me.

**Satoshi's POV:**

Glancing over at the Niwa, I see his happiness drain as he sinks down into his chair. I raise my eyebrow. ;What's wrong with him...; His face drains of color and he goes completely white. Well, maybe not completely white, but under that stark red hair, he looks completely pale. Then I see him glance my way. Our eyes meet and I feel a fluttering within my stomach. I force myself not to smile, but when he smiles at me, I feel an all to familiar dull ache. ;NO! Krad! Not here...; ;;...;; I grimace and look away from Daisuke, trying to control Krad within me. ;;... Fine Satoshi-sama.. but I will kill him one day.. I won't just kill him, I'll destroy him.. I'll break him... I'll hurt him beyond physical pain, and you shall belong to me, and only me.. I shall have you..;; I feel Krad's presence weaken as he most likely goes into a state of submissive slumber.  
;...No Krad... You won't...; I sigh and glance over at Daisuke again, only to see him not there. I blink and glance around and I see everyone getting up and leaving.

"Hiwatari-kun! Come on.. It's time to go home.." I look up into the crimson orbs of a cute grinning red-head, only known as Daisuke.

"Right.." I nod a bit and stand up, gathering up my belongings and then I briskly hand the teacher my test and make to walk out of the room, only to have something latch onto my sleeve. "...Huh..?"

"Y-you said you wanted me to come over... didn't you?" I look into the unsure and hurt eyes.

"Oh.. yes.. That's right. Well lets not waste time. Lets go." I revel in the happy smile of the boy for a moment, then I lead him out of the school, completely ignoring the many girls who throw themselves at my feet with a small sigh. I glance around once were outside and see my limousine and I drag Daisuke to it and hop inside, allowing myself a tiny smile at the Niwa's wide, surprised eyes.

**Daisuke's POV:**

(Wow... a limousine?) I blink as I slide in next to Hiwatari-kun. ((.. Aw! My wittle babshies on his firsh date!)) Dark snickers and I blush, getting an odd look from Satoshi-kun. I shake my head a bit, letting him know that it's nothing. ((Nothing? haha.. HEY! maybe you'll finally get your kiss Dai-chan.. I'm sure he wants it!)) He snickers more, and I just blush a deeper shade of red. (Da-aark! Don't say that.. Besides.. I don't like him.. not like that.. an I doubt he likes me!) I glance over at Satoshi, to see him with a raised eyebrow, watching me. ((..Of course you like him!.. If you didn't you wouldn't have been so hurt when you thought he forgot about your date! )) My blush deepens even further, if possible. (I-It's not a date!) I frown as I hear him snicker. ((Keep telling yourself that Dai-chan..)) He yawns and stretches. ((Well.. I need a nap if I'm gonna be stealing anything tonight.. don't wear yourself out on him Dai-chan..)) He winks at me and promptly goes off in his corner and relaxes into his submissive hibernation. I blush a bit and sigh, shaking my head as my attention returns to Hiwatari-kun.

"Sorry..." I give him a warm apologetic smile, then realize we've stopped moving, and that we arrived at his house five minutes ago. I cringe a bit. "Gomen.. Hiwatari-kun.. Gomen.."

**Satoshi's POV:**

I roll my eyes a bit as the object of my affection has a fight with his other half. In the meantime, I take to staring at him, taking in all his beautiful shades of red (blush AND hair/eyes), and the contrast between the bright read of his hair and the dark black of the seat. My heart skips a beat as he focuses his attention on me, but still not saying a word. Evidently their spat is about me, I wonder..

"Sorry..." He finally speaks as he smiles apologetically at me, then glances around, and cringes, obviously determining that we've stopped, and arrived at our destination. "Gomen.. Hiwatari-kun.. Gomen.."

"It's alright.." I give him a smallest hint of a small, which he returns. "Let's go inside shall we?" I open the door, and emerge, shutting the door behind me as I walk over to Daisuke's side, opening the door for him as he reaches for the handle. He blushes albeit a little bit and steps out onto my walkway. Then I close the door and the driver takes that a signal to drive away. I nod slightly and start walking towards my house, glancing over at the Niwa every few seconds, shaking my head at his marvel.

Upon reaching the door, I push my key into the slot and after a few moments, a green light flashes. 'Welcome, Hiwatari-sama.' A friendly computerized voice says from the speaker. The door unlocks and I push it open, pulling the amazed red-head inside with a small sigh and hesitation. ;No turning back from here...; I shut the door behind us.

**Authors POV:**

What Satoshi didn't notice though, is after his final thought and hesitation, a murderous blonde from inside his own head grins mischievously and plots his own revenge on the Niwa...

* * *

OK! I'm sorry for the 'cliff hanger' but I wanted to keep this chapter short, since it's just the first chapter.. But... I'll give you a summary preview for the next one, since I'm soooo nice... dies laughing nice! haha.. anyways..

**Summary Preview:**

_Just what is Krad planning to do now that Daisuke's feeling are out in the open? Will he do as promised, and break the young boy? Destroying him from the inside? And what will Satoshi do? Why does Krad Hold so much anger? Will Dark be able to help? WARNING: Rape and abuse (both physical and mental) in the next chapter! Sato/Dai; one forced Krad/Dai_

ok.. the next chappy will be a long one! So review me pwease! give me the strength to go on! weee!

Check out the C2 community: Burning Ice and Freezing Fire It's all Sato/Dai! Check it out!


	2. The Clash of Red and Blonde

**SUMMARY:**  
_Just what is Krad planning to do now that Daisuke's feeling are out in the open? Will he do as promised, and break the young boy? Destroying him from the inside? And what will Satoshi do? Why does Krad Hold so much anger? Will Dark be able to help? WARNING: Rape and abuse (both physical and mental) in the next chapter! Sato/Dai; one forced Krad/Dai;_

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own DNAngel... I do not own any of it's characters... I don't even own a brain! But as long as the story keeps coming.. who cares! bwhahaha...ha...ha.../sigh/

Alrighty! Chapter two is here. Thank you to all who reviewed, I've never had so many review for a chapter! And I'll respond to all reviews, because I love everyone so much

**Remiera:** ...that's what I said when I wrote this.. WHEE! wOOt! 3

**Stephanie:** Yay! Thank you for the strength. I really needed it. I'm glad you like the story.. I do too.  
Krad: I don't... Kupo: Hun... no one cares what you like.. you hate everything.  
Krad: DAMN STRAIT!  
Kupo: ...'cept Dark.. runs away dodging numerous attacks on her life

**Oceanbunny:** Yay! you're not mad at me! Awesome/huggles/ .. Thank you for the strength! ...and I'm glad you liked my summary idea! I'll do that for every chapter.. because I'm nice like that.  
Krad: HAHAHAHAHA! NICE/rolls around clutching side/  
Kupo: HEY! I'm nice when I wanna be.. now go get back into character!  
Krad/mumble/

Alrighty! Story time!

;;Krad's thoughts;; ((Dark's thoughts)) ;Satoshi's thoughts; (Daisuke's thoughts)

**_WARNING! THERE IS RAPE INVOLVED IN THIS CHAPTER! DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVE OFFENSE! And if you don't take offense, continue reading._**

* * *

Daisuke's POV:

We walk into his huge house, and I glance around, immediately feeling cold in the bland and uninviting home. I give Satoshi a weak smile and unconsciously rubs my arms together, fighting a shiver. ((...He IS a creepy bastard...)) ..(I thought you went to sleep Dark..) ((Huh.. oh yeah.. right... zzzzzzzzzz)) I shake my head, holding back a small laugh at my counter part and glance around again, meeting eyes with Satoshi finally. I give him a reassuring smile and he raises an eyebrow at me, and then shakes his head a bit.

**Satoshi's POV:**

I glance at Daisuke, raising an eyebrow at his reassuring smile. ;Should.. I tell him.. now? ... no.. I'll wait..; I shake my head a bit then walk towards a door on my left, my kitchen. "Would you.. like a tour of the house?" I look at him and he nods in return, still smiling. I shrug and pull off my glasses, setting them on the side table next to the kitchen door and then walk into the kitchen. I lean against the counter and outstretch my arms slightly. "Well.. This is my kitchen.. It's... slightly under used one might say.." I stifle a small chuckle at his worried glance over at me.  
"Hiwatari-kun! You should eat more often..." I shrug and ignore his worry, mainly because that look in his eyes makes me want to jump him and take him right there. I refrain, and after a moment and cross in front of him to a door on Daisuke's right and I push it open, revealing complete darkness. With a sigh, I push the smaller boy ahead of me into the dark room until I can find a light switch. ;It's just easier this way..; I finally find the light switch and flick it on, light shining brightly over the room.

"This is my study... I do my work in here.. obviously.." I glance around, and upon spotting my laptop on the desk, I walk over to it and close it, hiding a few secrets for now. Then I look back at Daisuke who seems to be staring at something very intently. I take a few steps toward him and stare in horror at what he's looking at. I snatch the picture of Daisuke off the wall hurriedly and fold it up, shoving it into my pocket, with a rare look of panic on my face.

**Daisuke's POV:**

My eyes blink as I try to refocus the light in the room, and my eyes fall on a picture pinned up to the wall. I try to figure out what it is, but all I can see are dots swimming in front of my face. All of the sudden Satoshi comes running up, yanking the picture off the wall, and hiding it as fast as he can. I blink surprised, and even more so when I see the look of sheer panic on his beautiful face.

"What... was that Hiwatari-kun?" I question, still looking into the panic stricken eyes, which seem to calm back to their usual stoicness as he realizes that I couldn't see what it was.

"Nothing.. nothing.. Just.. top secret police stuff..." He coughs slightly and fidgets on his feet before turning and heading back out of the room and the kitchen, walking towards the stairs that lead to upstairs. I blink after him, then shake my head and walking after him, turning off lights and shutting door in my wake, all out of habit.

**Satoshi's POV:**

;Phew.. that was close..; I start walking upstairs, knowing the Niwa's right behind me. I glance to my right and see the bathroom, but I walk right past it as I continue going upstairs and finally come to a long hallway. I turn to my left and open a door, showing Daisuke into my room, which is as bleak and bland as the rest of the house. I glance around once and realize for the first time how uninviting my house can be. I sigh and save that problem for later, and take a seat next to Daisuke who has already taken up residence on my bed.

"Y-you.. have a ... nice.. home Hiwatari-kun.." Daisuke stutters out and blushes a bit, always being a horrible liar. I shake my head, allowing myself a small chuckle.

"Don't lie to me Niwa-kun.." I side glance at him, seeing the blush on his face brighten. With a sigh I flop backward onto the bed and lay there, completely weak. ;oops.. maybe I should have eaten.. sometime..; I glance at Daisuke and chuckle weakly. "..Daisuke... I-I don't think I can move.." My fingers twitch and I let a short braying laugh. "I.. guess I forgot to eat this week..."

"You WHAT!" I brace myself for the reprimanding that I knew was going to come even before the words left my mouth. "How can you 'forget to eat' Satoshi-kun!" ;Did... he just say my name?; "You could really get sick! I couldn't stand if anything happened to you! You mean everything to me! An--" He stops short, realizing what words just came out of his mouth. ;Did.. he.. just...; I knew I was going to get berated.. but a confession? I look at the boy, who seems to be in a horrified, shocked silence, with his mouth hanging open and his eyes wide with fear.

"Dai...suke..? I pull myself up and look at the boy, who has now taken a stance that looks like he's prepared to bolt any second.

**Daisuke's POV:**

I stood there, looking stupidly at Satoshi. (I did not just say what I think I said...) ..((..yes you did...)) A not so helpful voice supplied. I turn slightly, ready to run for the door, fearing Satoshi's reaction, when his eyes fill with an emotion, that could possibly be hurt.

"..You... Are you.. afraid.. I'm going to hurt you.. for caring?" He looks almost hurt by the prospect. "..Daisuke.." He takes a step closer to me, waiting for my answer.

I sigh and relax my stance again, trembling slightly as I look at him with emotion filled crimson eyes. "I-I.. I don't..." (Want to be rejected again...) I sigh as words try to finds a way to my lips. "I'm.. just worried.. about your reaction.." I wince slightly at the words, and I see Satoshi.. taking a few steps forward.. not back. I look at him, slightly confused as he closes the distance between us and practically falls on me, wrapping his arms around my shoulder and squeezing tightly.

"I-I never.. knew.. never thoughts.. you'd..." He trails off and stay silent for a moment.

**Satoshi's POV:  
**

;I can't believe this.. this is the best day of my life..; I smile softly and bury my face in the boys hair, it smelling not so surprisingly of apples. I feel his arm gliding up around my back and hugging me back, and I lose it. I lightly turn the boys face towards mine and press my lips to him, all slow and light, as not to scare him away. His eyes widen a bit, and I look into them, and I start to feel that familiar pain.  
;No! Krad.. no!; I whimper and clutch my stomach, pushing Daisuke away from me as I slowly and agonizingly change into the blonde angel. "Daisuke! R-Run!" I manage to stutter out. As the beast within me takes over, I look up and see Daisuke frozen the spot, a look of sheer terror on his face. And that is the last thing I see before the insane blonde takes control..

**Author's POV:**

_"Finally.. I'm out of those horrid confines..."_ The blonde angel adjusts his robes, his long hair swaying behind him. He finally acknowledges Daisuke's presence in the room with a smug smile _"Well hello there.."_ In a matter of seconds he has Daisuke pinned to the wall by his throat. _"I believe I have a promise to carry out little one." _He smirks at the terror filling the boys eyes. _"Yes.. you should be afraid.."_ Krad leans him, his face hovering mere inches away from the terrified red-head. _"..because I'm going to break your spirit.. and make you suffer..."_

**Daisuke's POV:**

(Dark! What do I do!) I tremble in fear as I hear the angels words sink in. ((Change into me! quick!)) (I-I can't! I don't have any pictures.. and he--) My thoughts are cut off as I'm abruptly thrown onto the bed. My head smacks against the headboard painfully, not allowing me anymore coherent thoughts, though as I an vaguely aware of the homicidal blonde ripping off my clothes, I can hear a voice yelling my name...

**Dark's POV:**

((Daisuke! DAISUKE! Listen to me!.. Damn..)) It's too late. I struggle to try and take over Daisuke's body, but he's still conscious so I can't. All I can do is sit here and watch what he's doing to Dai-chan.. ((You SICK bastard Krad! I will get you for this!)) My heart aches for Daisuke as I listen to his screams of agonizing pain, as he looks into those cold, gold eyes, so do I, and neither of us see any remorse.

**Satoshi's POV:**

;KRAD! What are you doing!; The tears freely spill down my cheeks as I struggle to take control of my body again, wanting to do anything to stop Krad from hurting Daisuke anymore, but all my attempts are futile as I am forced to watch in terror as Krad breaks my Daisuke..

**Krad's POV:**

I am vaguely aware of Satoshi-sama calling me, attempting to get control again, but not when I'm having so much fun with the Niwa. I stroke his cheek with a single fingernail as I take him, reveling in his screams of pain, and those eyes, those beautiful crimson eyes, so full of emotion. And yet I'm not satisfied, I need to break him.. I slowly change into Satoshi's body, yet staying in control. I pull out of Daisuke and look at him, feigning a loving expression.

_"Gomen.. Niwa-san.. so... sorry.."_ I see his eyes turn to me and he whimpers in pain as he latches himself to my neck, muttering a 'thank you' under his breath. ;;No.. little one.. don't thank me.. I still have to break you..;; I grin sadistically and force the red-head back onto the bed, and I stare into his eyes, blue clashing with red, as I brutally take him again. Ah yes.. this is the look I wanted to see in his eyes, the look of utter desperation, and pain.

**Daisuke's POV:**

I scream as he tears through my body, nothing has ever hurt this much. I try to fight him off, then I see Satoshi. (Thank god.. it's all over.. it's over...) I cling to his neck, fresh tears spilling from my eyes as he holds me and apologizes. I mutter a thanks, still sobbing, when he suddenly pushes me away from him, back down onto the bed. He looks into my eyes, and I into his, and I see no love, no caring, as he takes me again, ripping apart my insides, but the pain is nothing anymore. Those eyes.. Those uncaring eyes of my love, is what hurts. I sob quietly as he finishes and pulls out, dressing himself and walking out with out so much as a second look, and slams the door shut, leaving my in a puddle of my own blood and tears.

(..Why Satoshi... what.. did I do...) I sob as I lose consciousness, relaxing into the exhaustion and letting Dark take over, and the last thing I can see, are those stoic, blue eyes, grinning in betrayal..

* * *

I'm sorry for being so mean to Daisuke! .. And I'm even more sorry, but it's going to get worse.. before it gets better.. GOMEN GOMEN! I'm soo sorry... but it has to be done.. /sniffles/ ok.. here's the summary preview for the next chapter.. /sniffle/

**SUMMARY PREVIEW:** _Is Daisuke going to be alright? Wait Dark! Don't kill Satoshi! Satoshi, are you going to reject Daisuke now that he's tainted? Is he going to have to look for comfort in the arms of an unknown lover? Why did you do this Krad? No Daisuke! Don't go with that man! Sato/Dai one sided Krad/Sato forced OC/Dai_

Ok.. well.. again I'm very sorry, but it has to be done.. /sniffles to death/ please review.. I'm not demanding any reviews, but it would be nice to have encouragement while I have to write the horrible chapters.. Thank you.


	3. Crimson and Black? Part one

Alrighty! Thank you so much everyone for all the reviews, I'm sooo happy/starry eyed/ Sorry this is taking so long to update, but I'm working on my other story at the same time, and I just got back from my friends B-day party! w00t! Fuuun! She's 17 now... another w00t! but since I know yall don't care about that.. ON TO THE REVIEWS! **

* * *

**

**Edwards-Ebed:** Yes.. It's very sad.. I cried writing it.. And I usually write my stuff in third person, but I like it this way! And THANKYOU! Do I really do Krad well? Well... I am a homicidal blonde... heehee... Thanks fer the review!

**Meyshi:** ../pouts/ I'm making everyone cry! oh... wait.. that's a GOOD thing.. hee hee

Krad: bwhahaha CRY WEAKLINGS! ...

Kupo: ... Krad... get back in your cage.  
Krad: ..I..I ... Feel the urge to... to.. get OOC! ...damn.  
Kupo/victory sign/ Thank you fer reviewing!

**Tikaru:** I KNOW! POOOOOOOR POOOOOOOR DAI-CHAN! WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY ... well... I'll figure that all later! GO PLOT HOLES! XD Shanks fer the review!

**Tink:** (chapter one) Wow... someone's quoting MY story.. WEEE/Happy/ I do that with all stories.. to everyone.. But I'm so happy people like this story!

**Tink:** (chapter two) Yes.. Hurt is very important... ..Yes... Dark will be very pissed.. hee hee.. Read on and see just how pissed.. I live up to the 'M' rating for violence in this chapter... but.. Shhh don't tell anyone! ..HOMICIDAL BLONDES OF THE WORLD... UNITE! Thanks for the reviews Tink!

**Stephanie(Steffi):** w00t! Sounds awesome.. I'll keep you updated because... I'm.. a... nice.. person? ...

Krad: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA /dies laughing/  
Kupo: ... /seethes/ I...am...going.. to... kick.. Yer... ass... Krad.  
Krad: ...Oh shit... /runs and hides/ Kupo/twitch/ Thank you fer reviewing.. I have to go ...take care of something.. /stalks off after Krad/

OK! Thank you to allll who reviewed! You make me a very happy writer! It makes me confident in this story, so I know to continue writing it! I love you all! You make my meaningless life of fic writing almost worth it/grin/ Ok.. now.. on to what you all want.. Warnings... summary... story.. y'know.. the crap.. XD

**_

* * *

_**

**_SUMMARY:_** _Is Daisuke going to be alright? Wait Dark! Don't kill Satoshi! Satoshi, are you going to reject Daisuke now that he's tainted? Is he going to have to look for comfort in the arms of an unknown lover? Why did you do this Krad? OH NO! Who died! Sato/Dai one sided Krad/Sato_

_**WARNINGS:**_  
_VIOLENCE... SWEARING.. RAPE MENTIONS.. PAIN.. BROKEN HEARTS.. VIOLENCE.. A LITTLE OOC'NESS(possibly).. ANGUISH.. did I mention violence and blood? DEATH OF TWO CHARACTERS FROM DNANGEL_

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ _I don't own DNAngel.. I don't own Daisuke, Satoshi, Krad, Dark, Emiko, Kosuke, Harada's, Takeshi, Daiki, With, ..anyone else from that anime who I use in this story.._

ON TO THE STORY!

* * *

(Daisuke's thoughts) ;Satoshi's thoughts; ((Dark's thoughts)) ;;Krad's thoughts;; 

**Crimson and... Black? Part One**

* * *

_**Last Time:**_

**Daisuke's POV:  
**(..Why Satoshi... what.. did I do...) I sob as I lose consciousness, relaxing into the exhaustion and letting Dark take over, and the last thing I can see, are those stoic, blue eyes, grinning in betrayal..

* * *

_**Now:**_

**Dark's POV:**

((That BASTARD!.. I WILL get you for this Krad!)) I clench my teeth in anger as Daisuke passes out and lets me take over, and I almost cry out in pain. It's almost unbearable. ((I can't believe Dai-chan had to suffer this.. )) I wince with tears at the corner's of my eyes as I sit up and dress myself. I can handle the pain a lot better than Daisuke, since it was his body the injuries were inflicted upon, so I know it must have been a greater pain for him. ((...I'm so sorry Dai-chan... I WILL get him... I will... I swear it to you Daisuke.. I swear.. He WILL pay for what he's done to you...)) I don't get a response back, but I wasn't expecting one either, he needs rest.

I sigh after I get dressed, then I glance back at the bed, with my hand on the doorknob, ready to turn, and I see the blood practically creating a river of red against the light blue satin sheets, creating a soft mixture of the two colors. I shake my head, a small tear sliding down my cheek as I open the door and step out into the hallway. ((...Why Krad?...Why?..))

**Krad's POV:**

I smirk as I leave the bedroom, leaving the boy broken on the bed, shedding tears, and spilling glorious blood. I walk down the steps, still in Satoshi's form. I glance down at myself and my grin widens, I'm pleased with myself, but by the sounds of outrage coming from my Satoshi, I see that he is not.

;K-Krad! How could you do this! I'm taking control now!; I laugh coldly as I feel him struggle within me to take control, but in his grief and blind rage, I can easily win out. I transform back into my self. ;;Now now Satoshi-sama.. Dark probably out by now, and you don't want him to kill you do you? I'll take care of him.. once and for all..;; I shut out the enraged blunette and walk out the front door, spreading my wings and soaring into the sky with a powerful flap of my wings. ;;Come and get me... Little Mousy..;;

**Dark's POV:**

((Why Krad..)) I walk down the stairs and glance around. Upon spotting Daisuke's bag, I walk over to it and release a very disgruntled With. "Thank god you're here.. We have to go fight Krad.. ok?" I look at With and he 'kyu's' in response. I force a small smile as he transforms to my wings and attaches to my back. "Ready?" "Kyu.." I nod slightly as With carries me out the already open front door and into the sky, headed towards the park where I know Krad's waiting for me, like he always does. ((I will get you... Krad..))

I arrive at the park, and land gracefully in front of the Azumano War Memorial Fountain and glance around, only to have a painful magic attack connect with my arm. "OUCH!" I wince and clench my teeth, gripping my arm as I look up at the hovering blonde, who's casually holding his feather, aimed at me, prepared for another attack. I grin slightly and fly up into the air as well, pulling out my own feather. "You will regret what you did to Daisuke.." I attack him and a bright flash of light emits as out feather clash together, when enraged violet eyes, meet calm, smirking gold ones.

**Risa's POV:**

I lay on my bed, daydreaming about the handsome Mr. Dark, and out future wedding... I must have let out one too many content sighs, because a pillow comes flying my way and hits me brutally on the face. I sit up, disgruntled. "Riku! What was that for!" I glare at her, yelling, throwing the pillow back.

"Because you annoy me with your constant fantasies! Go have them somewhere else!" Riku sends me glare with much more venom then my own and I sigh angrily.

"FINE!" I get up and throw on a jacket and slippers. "I'll be leaving now.. Not like you care anyway... hmpf!" I walk out of the room and slam the door shut, easily brushing past our butler, saying I'm going for a stroll, and I walk outside, still angry. 'Oh! Why does she have to be so rude!' I glance around, still fuming, and I see a bright flash of light. "Huh?" I look in the direction it originated from and squint a bit, and I make out a large pair of wings. "MR. DARK!" I smile, my anger forgotten, and run off towards the park.

**Riku's POV:**

'Such a drama queen..' I walk over to the window and glance outside, a flash of light having caught my eye, and I see Risa running off towards the park. I sigh. 'That can't be good.. she's always getting herself into trouble!' I grab my coat and slip on some shoes, and run out after Risa, ignoring the butler. 'I have a bad feeling about this..'

**Krad's POV:**

_"UHN!"_ I grunt as I slam into the pavement painfully. I struggle to stand up, and once I do I wipe a trail of blood that's escaped from my mouth.

"What? Had enough.. Krad..." He says my name with such venom. I grin sadistically at him and lick the blood off my hand.

_"Not even close.."_ I smirk up at him and pull out another feather and fly up, attacking him once again. He grunts a bit, not expecting me to recover so quickly and now it's his turn to make a dent in the ground. I gather up my magic and prepare for the final blow, aiming it strait for the winded thief._ "Goodbye... Little Mousy..."_

**Dark's POV:**

I open up my eyes just in time to roll over, dodging a powerful attack. I rise slowly, grunting and grinding my teeth in pain. "T-That was a cheap shot.. Krad.." I grin up at him, ignoring the pain. "I never thought you'd sink so low, but then again..." I glare at him and fly up, tackling him with my body, instead of my magic. ((Shit!.. I'm running low on power already... I'll just have to see how long I can fight like this)

He smirks at me the entire time I tackle him in the air. _"Tsk tsk Mousy.. You should know better..."_

**Risa's POV:**

I run into the circle and fall into a crater, having been looking at Dark and not where I was going. I pant for breath, a little pink in the face and rub my ankle frowning a bit, checking it for broken bones. I glance up at the sky again and gasp as I see Mr. Dark fighting a man in white, with white wings! "D-Dark...?" I whisper out, not expecting him to hear me. I hear Riku yelling at me to get away, and I see Dark glance at me in utter surprise, shaking his head slightly.

"LEAVE NOW!" He yells down to me and Riku, who helped me out of the crater. But I'm still frozen to the spot in horror as I watch the man with white wings shove Dark off of him.

_"Such an amateur mistake.. Mousy... Being distracted..."_ The man with white wings flicks his wrist and a feather appears in it. He builds up a light and aims it at Dark, who's still preoccupied with me. "NO DAAAAAAARK!"

**Dark's POV:**

"UHG!" I cry out as the blast hits me dead on, knocking me back. I crash into the fountain and it crumbles from the impact, and the pain makes me think I'm crumbling along with it. I cry out as I slam into the ground. I hear a shriek, scraping and a loud scream, then silence. I glance up and see Riku sprawled on the ground, looking in horror at the spot where the pieces of the fountain fell. I freeze. ((No... It.. Can't be...R-Risa?))

"R-Risa! RISAAAA! No!" Riku sobs and bangs on the ground outside of the small crater that was created. I shake my head in disbelief and start to crawl over to the mourning Riku.

_"Hmm.. Is she a distraction as well? Well then.. I'll have to take care of that!"_ Krad smirks and builds up his energy once more, aiming now for the remaining Harada twin.

"KRAD! NO! RIKU RUN! NOW DAMNIT!" I exclaim in desperation, but its too late. Krad fires the shot at Riku, before I could even react.

**Riku's POV:**

I tear my stare from the pile of debris and look at Dark with tearful eyes, and tear stained cheeks after hearing his warning. Then I look at the hovering being, but instead of seeing him, I see a bright flash of white, and then nothing but excruciating pain,. I scream. It feels like it last for hours, that my skins slowly being ripped from my bones, and then I can feel nothing at all, and everything fades away.

**Dark's POV:**

I let out a choked sob as I look at the charred pile of nothing, where Riku once stood. "R-Riku..." I shake my head, banishing my tears. ((There's time for mourning later...)) I glare up at Krad. "HOW DARE YOU DRAG THEM INTO THIS! FIRST DAISUKE AND NOW THE HARADA'S? YOU REALLY ARE A SICK FUCK!" I yell at him angrily, shaking in my rage.

**Krad's POV:**

_"Ouch.. Mousy... That really hurts..."_ I smirk at the grieving thief, happy that I've gotten rid of at least two nuisances that have plagued my Satoshi-sama. I aim once more at the thief, but I am mildly surprised that he's not there. Then, all of the sudden, a dark blur attacks me, tackling me to the ground and sending energy bolts at me. At first it doesn't bother me, only that empty, blank stare he has in those normally beautiful violet eyes. Then I start to get tired, Dark getting closer and closer to hitting me with eat blast of energy. ;;Why is he attacking so relentlessly! Does he not care about the wing master anymore?;;

**Satoshi's POV:**

I finally break through the barrier that Krad locked me in, and now I'm angrier than ever. ;KRAD! I am taking over now!; I can feel his energy draining, perfect time to take over.

**Krad's POV:**

I struggle to remain in control, while fighting off Dark, but it's too much. I can't seem to stay in control. My eyes flash blue and my hair shortens slightly. ;;I must get away from here..;;_ "Well.. Seems like you got off lucky Mousy.. But we shall meet again, and I will come out victorious.."_ I fly off, trying to get as far away from Dark as I can, but before I get to far, Satoshi takes complete control, so I drop off at a building top, just before the transformation.

**Dark's POV:**

((..How.. can he do this..)) I drop to the ground, lacking any energy. I look at the two places that the Harada sisters died, and the tears finally come, spilling down my cheeks as I howl in anguish, physical and mental, and I look into the blood red eyes of a stranger with flowing black hair. ((W-Who...)) Unable to finish the thought, I lose consciousness, falling forward and implanting my already torn face into the ground, and I slip into peaceful darkness.

* * *

Ok.. I'm sorry that this chapter was short.. It wasn't exactly what I planned, because it was supposed introduce an OC.. but I figured the deaths of the Harada's was enough.. I'm sorry to all Harada fans out there.. but I really don't like them.. can you tell? XD but.. please review! And in the next chapter you meet Kanashimi and Kimatari! w00t! Don't kill me for the cliffie../whimpers and covers head/ 

Thank you so much for dealing with me through this story!

And thank you to my beta reader Angel! Since I lack the ability to spell... and.. other.. useless things >.>U

_**SUMMARY PREVIEW:** ..Same as this chapter.. only.. part 2.. Wake up Daisuke! Don't die! Why Krad, why! Who are these two mysterious people, and why does one of them have red wings? WHAT! THE HARADA'S ARE DEAD! NUUUU! Satoshi.. Why don't you care? Will anyone ever forgive Krad? Krad... what the hell is your problem?_

Ok! I hope you enjoyed! Please review../puppy eyes/

Kupo


	4. Crimson and Black? Part two

Yet another chapter! w00t! Ok.. lets start this one off with reviews!

**Remiera:** Yes.. Krad... You are my hero!

Krad: ..What I do?

**Stephanie(Steffi):** ..God.. you gotta love the death of the Harada's... Awesome job Krad! Truly your best work yet!

Krad: ...Seriously.. What the HELL are you guys talking about!

**Meyshi:** Yes... The yaoi's coming... the fluff is coming.. but first.. we must resolve issues.. which will happen in this chapter! Hmm... well.. Seems like everyone hated the Harada's .. at least so far.. Well.. Tell you what Meyshi.. I'll try to put a lemon scene in the next chapter, though it'll be slightly watered down so it's not above the 'M' rating.  
Krad: ... Spanked you say?

**DaRK1:** I'm glad you like my plot and dramatics! And my unexpected events! Whee! Someone likes my plot! Yay!.. wait... ... what's my plot? ... Meh.. I'll figure that one out later! And I'm looking forward to what happens next too... It's a surprise to me as well!

**Junjun249:** Glad ya finally read it! Don't worry, I like this story so I'll be updating as quickly as I can! And.. Why and iron pole? o.O;

**Darkangel36:** Again, I'm updating quickly with this one.. oddly enough and yes.. Sato/Dai rules! But who knows if this will stay Sato/Dai... seriously.. 'cuz I have no clue anymore... /nervous smile/

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own DNAngel... No matter how much I do.. It'll never... EVER happen... unless... NO! BAD KUPO! ../smacks self/ NO KILLING TODAY! ... hehehe... /nervous smile/ I only own.. DUN DUN DUN! **_My two OC's! Which... If you wanna see what they look like.. go to my profile and click on the photobucket link, and look upon the glorious picture Kitsu drew!_**

**SUMMARY:**_Wake up Daisuke! Don't die! Why Krad, why! Who are these two mysterious people, and why does one of them have red wings? WHAT! THE HARADA'S ARE DEAD! NUUUU! Satoshi.. Why don't you care? Will anyone ever forgive Krad? Krad... what the hell is your problem?_

**WARNINGS:** Mild swearing.. Grieving.. Rape mentions.. Slight violence.. OC's

**RANDOM WORDS:**

_Tenshi: Angel_

_Mousoushou: Paranoia _

_Kanashimi: Grief/Sadness_

_Gomen: Sorry_

_**Crimson and... Black? Part Two**_

;Satoshi's thoughts; (Daisuke's thoughts) ;;Krad's thoughts;; ((Dark's thoughts)) 'Everyone else's thoughts'

_Last Time:_

**Dark's POV:**

((...How… can he do this...?)) I drop to the ground, lacking any energy at all. I look at the two places that the Harada sisters died, and the tears finally come, spilling down my cheeks as I howl in anguish, physical and mental, and I look into the blood red eyes of a stranger with flowing black hair. ((W-Who...)) Unable to finish the thought, I lose consciousness, falling forward and implanting my already torn face into the ground, and I slip into peaceful darkness.

_This Time:_

**Authors POV:**

The clouds break apart, revealing a beautiful and radiant sun. The warmth it releases flows down upon the leftover rubble. The blood and scorch marks are now evident as a young boy walks up to the area of destruction. The boy looks no older than 11, with long black hair that has red tips, and red eyes to match. And he is also adorned with small, yet bright red wings protruding from his back. What a mysterious stranger... The boy looks around at the mess with tears in his eyes, and a direct order from his elder. _"Clean up the mess... Kanashimi..."_

The boy closes his eyes and a gust of wind kicks up as he reaches behind him, wincing as he plucks a feather from his own wings. Holding it in front of his closed eyes, he pulls it down to his chest, and then outstretches his arm strait in front of him, muttering an incantation under his breath. In a matter of seconds, it seems everything disappears, and the formally destroyed fountain fixes itself back to its usual, outstanding demeanor.

No longer is there a single trace of what has happened here. No trace of the great battle. No trace of death, blood, fire. Nothing. The young boy looks around one last time, and allows himself a small smile as he sees that his work is done, at least here, and he heads to Satoshi's house to clean up that mess as well, afterward being able to return to his master.

**Daisuke's POV:**

_"NO SATOSHI! PLEASE DON'T!" I can hear my own screams and see my own blood as I look upon the scene. There he is. The traitor. Betraying my trust as it constantly plays in my mind. (...Satoshi... Why?) As Satoshi gets up and smirks, dressing himself, I see myself on the bed, whimpering in pain. I wince slightly as I can still feel the soreness that I have; no, not physical, but emotional anguish as Satoshi walks strait through me and out of the room. And as if I hadn't suffered enough, the memory replays._

_"NO SATOSHI! PLEASE DON'T!" I shake my head and force myself to stare at the scene before me, no matter how much I cry and want to look away. I must deal with this…_

**Satoshi's POV:**

I wince as I shoot up in bed, my low blood pressure having no effect on me for some reason. I blink and I look around, trying to register what happened and where I am. I glance beside me and see an IV hooked into my arm and I groan. ;So... I'm in a hospital... one problem solved… now, what happened?; I close my eyes and rub my temples as I try to sort out my thoughts. Then it comes to me with a blinding rage. ;Oh... That's right... Krad... D-Daisuke!... Krad... how could you...?; A low growl starts in my throat, until I hear someone chuckling from a dark corner.

"Who's there?" I narrow my eyes in an attempt to see who resides in the hidden chair, but it was a futile attempt. The man in the corner leans forward enough so all I can see is his smirk, the rest of his face shrouded by shadows.

"Ah... Finally awake are we, Hikari?" I can feel my blood begin to boil. "Feeling better this morning I presume?"

"Who are you…?" I try to keep my voice as even and emotionless as I possibly can.

"I'd think you'd recognize at least the voice… But then again..." The man finally gets up and steps completely into the light. I look into the blood red eyes and I gasp in recognition.

"...You..." Is the only word I am able to mutter. The stranger speaks.

"Yes... It is I... Kimatari..." His smirk breaks out into a wide smile. "Wonderful to see you again… Hikari..."

**Author's POV:**

The two boys look at each other. Azure eyes meet crimson ones. Then Satoshi lets a... smile? The black haired man, know known as Kimatari, tackles Satoshi, giving him a hug, which the blunet returns.

"It's been too long, Mousoushou... Where have you been?" Satoshi slightly pushes the eager man off him so he can look into his eyes.

Kimatari winces a bit at the use of his original, demon name. "Call me Kimatari… That's my name now..." The commander smiles a bit and shakes his head.

"Ok... Kimatari..." He glances around, as if expecting another person to be there. "Where's...?" He glances around again.

"Kanashimi...? Yeah... He's cleaning up the mess you guys left..." Kimatari frowns slightly and looks at Satoshi, as if to reprimand, but places his hand lovingly atop Satoshi's. "What happened?"

**Satoshi's POV:**

I take in his words before sighing. "Do you really want to know?" Stupid question. ;...Of COURSE he wants to know...; I see him nod and I shake my head and take in a deep breath, then let it out, along with the gruesome tale.

**Dark's POV:**

"Ughn..." I flop over in bed, hearing voices come from somewhere I can't see. I open my eyes groggily to see who it is, so I can tell them to shut up, but I find myself all alone in a bland and tasteless white room. ((Uhg... There're only two places on Earth that are this... clean... and... bland...)) I shake my head. ((So... I'm either in a hospital, or at the Creepy Bastards pla--)) My eyes widen as I remember the events of the previous day, and I let a low groan, flopping back into my bed. ((...The... Haradas... Dai-chan...))

I sigh, and after a moment I realize that I haven't gotten a response from Daisuke. ((Dai-chan? Are you still with me?)) Silence. I look down at myself, and I'm in Daisuke's body. I turn to jump out of the bed, but as soon as my feet touch the floor I let a yelp of pain. ((FUCK! ...G-Guess it's too early to move...)) The voices I heard, the ones that woke me up, finally stop for a moment, then…

_"What was that?"_

_"What was what?" _

_"I swear I just heard... a... yelp or something..."_ I unconsciously cover my mouth to keep from uttering any more cries of pain.

_"...I didn't hear anything. I believe you're just being paranoid."_

_"...Well... That IS my name, is it not, Hikari?" _

_"I thought you said your name was Kimatari now, Mousoushou...?"_ I gasp in recognition of the name, and my eyes narrow. ((Should have figured he'd come along eventually...))

_"It is... But anyways, continue your story! You're stalling!"_

_"Fine... fine... There's not much more after that. I couldn't take control over my body again... My emotions were too out of control. Krad and Dark--" _My eyes narrow further at the mention of my name. _"-- Started to fight. Dark must have been angry about what Krad did... to... Daisuke..."_ ((Is that... pain in his voice?))

_"It's alright... but... what happened after that?"_

_"Well... They fought, and then I vaguely remember the Haradas... I think that might have been a small nightmare I was having though, or a great dream."_ ((A snicker?))

_"What? What do you mean?"_

_"Well... They died. Krad killed them. Like I said, I'm not sure if it was supposed to be a wonderful dream or a nightmare." _My blood boils as he jokes about their deaths in such a manor, and it takes everything in my power not to have an angry outburst.

_"Wow... That's nice..."_ Sarcasm.

_"Hey! They hurt Daisuke! Risa rejected him and Riku... tried to take him away from me... "_

_"I see... So, you have the hots for this boy, huh?" _Silence. The pause is so long I wonder if they're still alive in there. _"Forget it... Anyways, continue?"_

_"Nothing stopping you, huh?"_

_"Nope."_

_"That was a rhetorical question."_

_"Anyways... They fought, and then Dark got extremely angry, using his power as if he didn't care what happened to his tamer."_ ((I did what!)) My mouth gapes slightly as I look for Daisuke within my mind again, and upon not finding him I shake my head in horror. ((What did I do?))

_"His tamer being... the Niwa, right?"_

_"Yes... All the relentless attacking on Dark's part finally weakened Krad enough so I could take over again... And after that... I don't remember anything except for... I think... Krad's finally gone."_

_"...What? That's not possible! The only way to get rid of him is for his tamer to die! And you still look alive to me... Not healthy... but alive... Seriously, boy, Don't you eat!"_

_"... That's irrelevant."_

_"...I searched for him... He's not in my mind anywhere anymore. I think he went back to the void." _My heart stops. ((Maybe... that's where Dai-chan went to... but... No... Not the void... Daisuke won't last long in there.))

_"Hmm… Well, I see you got lucky..." _I only half listen to their conversation as I frantically look around my brain for any sign of Daisuke. ((DAISUKE!))

_"Yeah... I hope Daisuke's ok though... I didn't tell you this, but Krad used my body when he raped the Niwa."_

_"...That sick freak... I never liked him..." _A low, angry growl follows. I begin to grow desperate in my search for Daisuke, not finding him anywhere.

"DAISUKE! WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GO!" I yell out before I have a chance to think.

_"Ok... Tell me you at LEAST heard that one Hikari..."_

_"...I did... That sounds like Niwa... but... why would he-- ... It's Dark..."_ I grimace a bit at the pause, where undoubtedly Satoshi's putting two and two together, as only the creepy bastard can. _"He's... not with Dark. He must be... Gone... L-Like Krad..."_

_"What!"_

_"There's no time to waste... Let's go get Dark. We have to find a way to bring Daisuke back, and out of the void. He can't last long there!"_

_"Why do you assume he's in the void...?"_

_"Where ELSE could he be!"_

_"... Point taken..."_ I hear papers rustling, the bed creaking and then the door opening and closing. I glance at my own door, which swings open, marking the entry of Satoshi and Kimatari. I sigh.

"Well, hello there, Commander... " With eyes narrowed at Kimatari, "...Mousoushou..." I smirk as his left eye twitches.

"It's Kimatari now... K-I-M-A-T-A-R-I...Use it, Mousy." He crosses his arms over his chest.

**(A/N: Go to my profile and click on the photobucket link to see what Kanashimi and Kimatari look like!)**

"...Only if you call me Dark... " I glare right back, ignoring the confused looks Satoshi is shooting us both.

"Wait… You two know each other?"

"Of course... " We both answer in unison. Then we laugh like old buddies. I take a few steps closer, closing the gap between us and grasp his hand in friendly welcoming.

"Long time no see, Dark..."

"Yeah I know… Where have you been?" I release his hand and cock one hip, resting my hands on them both.

"...Around... Picking up strays... the usual..." He smirks a bit.

"...Strays?" I look at him curiously, but Satoshi just has to butt in.

"Later... Catch up... later... We need to find out what happened to Daisuke."

"Ah... Kanashimi's already working on that..." He smirks again. ((God I love his smirk... no... wait.. gah... Shut up... stupid thoughts...))

"Kanashimi?" I question, looking at him.

"Ah... yes... You haven't met him yet. He's just my little angel friend..." My jaw drops.

"A-A Tenshi? You're friends with a Tenshi?" I stutter stupidly. **(A/N: ( http/i7. photobucket. com /albums /y289/ KitsuSakuma/ Kimatariand Kanashimi. jpg )... Take out the spaces and parenthesis and enjoy the pic of Kanashimi and Kimatari that my Beta and best friend, Kitsu, drew! Or just go to my profile and click on the link...)**

"He's just a child actually... but again, I say... LATER! We need to get searching or something!" Satoshi cries out, disgruntled.

"Yeah, he's right…" I agree for once with the blunet. ((...What does Daisuke see in him...? I'll never know...))

"Alright... lets go..." Satoshi states and I throw on my clothes, following the other two boys out of the room, and in turn, out of the hospital.

**Daisuke's POV:**

_My eyes blaze with hatred and anger as I continue to watch the scene play, over and over again. My blood boils as I see Satoshi, grinning in betrayal. I clench my fists, no longer hurt, only angry. A low growl starts in my throat, causing the other being to chuckle. I know he's there. He's been there, but he won't show himself to me._

_"That's it! Come out here whoever you are!" I yell in a voice quite unlike my own. If I didn't know any better I'd say it was Dark's. Either way I stare at the shadows where I can sense the creature hiding._

_"Ah... Always an impatient one… Mousy..." (Mousy? …Dark? ... He's not here... And why does that voice sound so familiar...?)_

_"What are you talking about! I am not Dark!" _

_"...Oh? ...Hmm... Must be the little Niwa, then... Well I must say, what an interesting turn of events..." (...That voice...)_

_"Show yourself!" I demand, my anger rising once more._

_"You'd think you'd recognize me... After all... " A feel a breath across my ear and I shudder involuntarily. (How did he get there!) "... I am the one who took your innocence..." His tongue flicks across my ear._

_"What! S-Satoshi?" I growl a bit and turn around as the other being chuckles, then laughs. I make to swing a punch across his cheek, but he grabs my hand and twists it lightly, causing me to yelp in pain._

_"Still naive... It's not Satoshi who broke you. I want credit for that, little Niwa..." I open my eyes and look up at the hand that's twisting my wrist, then I follow it up the arm, and I finally gaze into the golden eyes. (...K-Krad!) I gape at him, unable to say anything, but a little twist of my wrist and a quiet snapping sound bring me back. I let a low groan of pain as I fall to my knees, panting a bit, yanking my hand away from Krad and cradling my broken wrist._

"_W-What are you doing here Krad?" I whimper slightly at the pain shooting up and down my arm as the elder boy just chuckles._

"_I could ask you the same question, Niwa... But a better one is, why are you transformed into Dark's body?" I finally look down at myself, and I am, indeed, in Dark's body and clothing. I blink in confusion, and then look through my mind for Dark. (Dark! Where are you!) I pale as I get no response, and look up at Krad, who's patiently waiting with his arms crossed._

"_H-He's not here..." _

"_I was afraid of that... Satoshi's not here either. It seems that you and I, little Niwa, have gone to the void..." He frowns slightly in displeasure._

"_V-Void?" I glance around at the empty space, confused._

"_...What are you, a parrot?" He snaps at me, then sighs and continues to look down at me. "The void... It's where Dark and I go while we wait for the next tamer to be born."_

"_...But... Why am I here?" I look up at Krad incredulously._

"_That's a good question..." He reaches down and grabs my arm, pulling me back up to a standing position, and looks into my eyes, smirking. "Well... I don't think I've ever seen Dark's eyes filled with such innocence." My eyes widen as he extends his tongue and lightly licks my cheek, where tears once were. _

"_W-What are you doing, Krad?" He just smirks and licks the other cheek._

"_...It's going to be a long wait... I have to keep myself occupied..." I gasp as he leans forward, kissing me, but I know that as he pulls my shirt off tenderly, all he's seeing is Dark._

_

* * *

_**A/N:** Don't kill me! Sorry about the 'cliffhanger' but... you'll live. Thank Kitsu for the wonderful picture of Kimatari and Kanashimi! It's beautiful isn't it? Go to my profile and they'll be a link there... if not, or it doesn't work... Ask in a review (with you e-mail) and I shall send you the picture... Or just use your imaginations. **Review**!

**Kupo**_  
_


	5. History of Violet and Gold Part one

_**Ok.. first off I want to apologize about the link I gave you all not working, but it's all fixed now. The one in my profile is the correct link, so go click on it to see what my two OC's, Kimatari and Kanashimi look like! My best friend and beta drew it for me, and he's an awesome artist! Take a look at it. **_

**http/i7. photobucket. com/ albums/ y289/ KitsuSakuma/ Original/ KimatariandKanashimi. jpg **

_**Just copy and paste in your browser, take out all the spaces, and enjoy!**_

Whee! Reviews..

**Edwards-Ebed:** w00t! I have something in common with someone! ...What a strange twist on my life! I don't know what to do anymore! AHHHHH! ... /shrug/ .. I'll fret later.. I don't mean to put cliffies.. but it just works out that way... SOWWY!

**Remiera:** I doubt your story sucks.. I don't think it sucks, and I've read it. So there! Haha..

**Stephanie(Steffi):** No problem with the e-mailing you updates! I'm glad you like it! And.. I apologize to EVERYONE, but.. there is little to no fluff in this chapter.. unless... my mind takes a left turn somewhere, and sometimes it does! Whee! NO! DON'T HIT THE TRE--../loud crash, sound of bones breaking... a weak cry/ ..I-I'm... ok!

**DaRk1:** As long as you review every once in awhile I'm fine with late reviews! lol... yes.. Krad/Dark(Daisuke) .. it's hot.. XD

**Shiroi Hana:** hee hee... Yay! Someone's angry about my cliffhanger! and.. other stuff I forget that I do! ...Gravigirl huh? ... EEE! I love Grav... That was my first yaoi.. which I was introduced to by none other than Kitsu!... which.. eventually led me to.. this.. lifestyle

**Darkangel36:** Ah... Nice question.

_**Q:** "and I love the little twist how Daisuke is in Dark's body in the void.. that's really cool.. something I have never read before.. but how exactly did this happen and Krad's gone too? it kinda confused me a bit.. did I miss something?"_

**_A:_** No, You didn't miss anything! You see, no one is quite sure how Daisuke and Krad ended up in the void yet, but it does have something to do with whoever was in control of the body when they passed out. For example, Dark was in control of the body, and Daisuke was passed out. Now, Dark, when he passed out, slowly shifted to Daisuke's form, but stayed in control. And as was better pointed out, Satoshi took control of his body again. And then both parties passed out. Read on, You'll find out what Kanashimi and something Dark attempted to steal has to do with this happening, which I'll get to in this chapter! wow.. My first actual question! Sorry you got confused/pats/ and sorry for the cliffie..

**Schizo and Proud:** ..(Chapter one) ...Yeah I know.. I tend to have typos.. thus.. getting my beta! (Chapter two) ...XD yes.. ..aren't brains annoying? I LOVE YOU KRAD! ..wait.. BAD, BAD KRAD! XD (Chapter three) ...yes.. YAY! DEAD HARADA'S! XD... Well.. I didn't make any typos thanks to my glorious beta named Kitsu! bwhahaha... he fixes everything for me lol (Chapter four) ...personally I'd use Daisuke even if he WASN'T in Dark's body.. hee hee.. yes.. don't worry.. you'll get previews .. I'm glad ya read it, and I really admire your work! **Especially U S of Angel.. EVERYONE READ THAT STORY! Take my word for it that it rocks!**

**Evil Overlord of my Own Mind:** hmm.. choices.. choices.. Well... I would prefer not to die yet, since I wanna finish this story.. . but.. you can praise me all you like! ../bows/ I have amazing writing skills! w00t! ... and.. I absolutely LOVE your name...

**Oro-sama:** ...I had to kill Riku! If I didn't... I would feel as though I failed to do my duty as a fan boy of yaoi!

**Sanzoaddict:** Hey! You reviewed BOTH my stories! w00t! .../gives cookies/ Anyways... yes... Krad is being very nice... /huge grin/ gotta love sarcasm...

**Pissed Off:** ...Ahem... Ok... Yes DNAngel might be a het... but that's why its called a FANFICTION ... I can do whatever the hell I want because I am writing MY story... And if that makes me pathetic and childish... Then by golly I guess I'm guilty! And besides, ask a few yaoi fans and even some who aren't, and they'll tell you that DNAngel should be a yaoi, since 75 percent of the facts are yaoi.. Thank you for being an ass! .../happy smile/..

**A NOTE TO EVERYONE: NO MORE POINTLESS FLAMES FROM NOW ON! Constructive criticism is welcomed though!**

_I send out thanks and virtual cookies to everyone who reviewed! _

**A/N: I also apologize for the lateness of this chapter. I usually update fairly quickly (with this story anyway... oops ;; ) but I went to Minnesota for two weeks with my family... Yes... One of those horrifying vacations where I want to die, but if I did I'd go to hell, and since I'm already there, why bother?**

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own DNAngel... Come on.. I don't even own myself... I do own, though, my two OC's, Kimatari and Kanashimi! ...Funny how I can come up with all these people and remember them all, but I can't even remember what I did 5 minutes ago... I have a vague memory of typing something... hmm...

_**SUMMARY:** Krad and Daisuke are in the void! Daisuke's in Dark's body and vice-versa! The Harada's are dead and no one seems to care! Wait.. is Dark FLIRTING with this new person? ..OH MY GOD! Is SATOSHI flirting with DARK! What the hell is going on here! OC's Sato/Dai Krad/Dai Krad/Dark OC/Dark ...everyone/everyone_

**WARNINGS:****Rape mentions... Mild swearing... Mild violence... Possible fluff... **

**Slight OOC (Maybe)... Small amounts of angst... Grieving... **

**RANDOM WORDS:**

_Tenshi: Angel_

_Mousoushou: Paranoia_

_Kanashimi: Grief/Sadness_

_Gomen: Sorry_

**THANKS TO:**

**Schizo** for choking herself... Uhm... for the sake of the story... /cough/ and giving me the name 'The Darkness's Rest' and 'The Awakened Light'. And also for a few good ideas! WHEEE!

**Kitsu** for an idea I'll be using later in the story, and for being my beta, and for drawing the pic of Kimatari and Kanashimi which is the link in my profile! LOOK OR I SHALL SMITE YOU WITH MY... my... uhm... Wrath/pushes Wrath in front of him .../ yeah . ;... uhm.. and also for support in my story!

Alrighty! And here's the long awaited chapter!

_**History of Violet and Gold -Part one-**_

;;Krad's thoughts;; ((Dark's thoughts)) ;Satoshi's thoughts; (Daisuke's thoughts)

_In the void._

_**Flashbacks (All in third person)**_

_Last Time:_

**Daisuke's POV:**

"_W-What are you doing, Krad?" He just smirks and licks the other cheek._

"_...It's going to be a long wait... I have to keep myself occupied..." I gasp as he leans forward, kissing me, but I know that as he pulls my shirt off tenderly, all he's seeing is Dark._

_This Time:_

**Dark's POV:**

I walk into the mansion of a home where Satoshi lives and slam the door shut in my wake, creating as much noise as possible. Why? I don't know. I smirk as Satoshi growls disapprovingly at me, and sends a glare flying my way. I gulp slightly, my smirk changing to a nervous smile at the pure venom the glare contained. ((Man... he's pissed...)) I shake my head and plop down on his perfectly white couch, taking advantage of being in his home, and to my utter surprise, Kimatari sits on top of me, also stretching out comfortably. ((... I must say, I could get used to this...))

"...Comfy?" I question to the being who's taken away my own comfort.

"...Very..." I can hear the smirk in his voice. "You?"

"...No..." I retort shortly.

"...Ok..." But he doesn't move, if anything he burrows down, making me even more uncomfortable. I sigh frustratedly and give it up for now, mainly because of the fact that I have a nice view of his ass if I turn my head a little to the left...

"What the hell are you two doing!" Creepy Bastard squawks from the doorway, carrying a few books.

"...Do you really wanna know?" I smirk evilly at him, letting his imagination take over, which it does. He looks as if he's fighting a blush, and successfully wins. ((Aww man...))

"I suppose not, but come on! Get the fuck up... we need to find a way to get Daisuke back!" Whoa... I was right. He IS pissed.

"Hey... Watch your language... There are children present..." A voice from on top of me states.

"Children? Where?" I look around, seeing no children, and Satoshi looks puzzled as well.

"...Morons... Kanashimi, you can come out now..." Kimatari coos the last part in a soft voice and a young boy, looking about 11 years old with striking red wings walks out of the shadows. I gape at him. ((Wow... It's... A tenshi! ...Such beautiful creatures... But... Kanashimi? Why a name that's so depressing...)) I admire his hair color that flows from black to a twinge of red at the tips, and his big red eyes that remind me somewhat of Daisuke. ((...Daisuke...)) I avert my eyes from those red ones, only to see... Daisuke! ((Dai-chan?)) I blink, and look again, and my heart drops. ((...stupid mirrors... I forgot I was in his body...))

The small boy walks over to Kimatari, who hops down off me and sweeps the boy into a hug, then plops him on his shoulders, gripping his feet to help hold the tenshi there. The young boy rests his arms on Kimatari's head and in turn rests his chin upon his arms and his eyes slide shut.

"Poor kid... Must have gotten tired out after all that work..." Kimatari reaches up and pats the boy's head as Kanashimi dozes off into a comfortable sleep. How that could possibly be a comfortable position, I have no clue. ((...How can he STAND that!))

"Alright... Kanashimi's already pulled some books and marked them for us... All we have to do is flip through and see what we can do to get Daisuke back..." I blink at Satoshi.

"That's just like you, Commander... Straight to business..." I smirk at him.

"Well... I want Daisuke back and I'm sure you do too... So let's hop to it already..." He disappears off into his study and I sigh.

"He's right you know..." A soft voice whispered from beside me. Quiet, I guess, as to not wake the sleeping boy.

"Yeah... I know..." I shake my head a bit and walk into the study with Kimatari on my heels.

**Daisuke's POV:**

_"Why are you doing this?" I question as he forces me back against the non-existent wall. "H-Haven't you done enough already?" _

_"Not nearly..." Simple words. His lips descend to my neck as he nibbles on it softly. I can't see it, but I know the smirk is dancing on his features. "Besides, I have an 'innocent' Dark all to myself... That's only happened once before... A long, long time ago." His voice buzzes into my neck. "And I miss it..."_

_He attacks my neck again, biting it hard and probably leaving an angry red mark. I gasp and wince at the pain, something I couldn't stop myself from doing, for he took me by surprise._

_"Ah... Finally some noise out of you..." He drags his lips and tongue slowly down my now bare chest and pauses on each nipple. I fight myself hard to not make any more sounds, mentally punishing myself for what I've done already._

_Obviously noticing the silence, Krad pulls up and looks me hard in the eyes. I turn my head, refusing to look at him, but he just grabs my chin and forces me to take his stare._

_"Why so quiet?" He scowls at me slightly, his eyes narrowed dangerously, and my heart leaps in a small bout of fear._

_"I-I'm not going to give you the... the... satisfaction..." He grins at me and his hands slides gently from my chin to my neck. His fingers slide over the mark he left, and then grip my neck tightly in a swift and brutal notion. I make a small gasping sound as my supply of air is cut off. Krad chuckles that cold, horrifying chuckle of his that can make you shiver, even on the hottest of days._

"_You WILL give me whatever I desire..." My vision blurs and I can feel my eyes turning in to look at each other, forcing me to go cross eyed, but I still fight struggling, and making any sound. "Because I take what I want, and right now... I want you, Mousy." My vision clears, for a moment, as his words hit me. (I'm not Dark... I don't have to take this... I-I won't!) _

"_I WON'T!" I bellow with air I didn't realize I had, and tear myself from his iron hold. He stands there for a moment, in complete shock. I fall to my knees and gasp as the sweet air returns to my hollow lungs. "Y-You bastard..."_

_Having seemingly overcome his moment of stunned silence, he smirks in my direction. "Well, well... I see you still have a little fight left in you yet, Mousy..." That smirk... I freeze for a moment as my memories flash before my eyes, that smirk... _

"_**Dai! It's time for you to steal The Darkness's Rest!" A voice drift up the stairs and into the ears of a younger version of our favorite red-head. He groans slightly. **_

"_**Do I hafta?" He calls down the steps in return.**_

"_**YES YOU DO! NOW GO!" The voice sounds vicious for a moment, and fear quickly spreads across Daisuke's face. There's nothing worse than a mother's wrath... Well, other than really cheap cologne. The boy quickly glances at a picture of a smiling girl with brown hair and he freezes, his red jagged hair straitening out a bit and turning deep violet. His eyes morph into that lovely shade of purple, and he grows taller, filling out his previously baggy black jumpsuit, all in a matter of seconds. "And I love you sweetie munchkins!" The violet headed person, only known as Dark, The great Phantom Thief, chuckles to himself at the mood swings of the woman downstairs. **_

"_**Alright, seeya Emiko!" He jumps out the window, With attached to his back, becoming his wings, as a squeeing mother races up the steps to wave after Dark. **_

"_**BYE DAAAAAAAARK!" The voice trails off as Dark get out of hearing distance, nearing his target. ((The Darkness's Rest huh? ... Sounds interesting...)) He smiles to himself, doing a loop-de-loop and speeding off to the museum.**_

_**"This is really too easy... Commander, you're not even trying anymore..." The thief states cockily, having just gotten through many difficult traps that would have caught anyone other than the Phantom Thief. He takes a few steps, the police still oblivious to his arrival, closer to the artifact. ((I wonder what this one does... better not take any chances though...)) A feather magically appears in his right hand and he holds it in front of him, chanting a few choice words. The feather floats to the Hikari work and the magic within it is diffused after a moment of crackling, electric looking light. ((...Hmm... I really wonder what it does... I guess I'll find out later...)) **_

_**He moves to pick up the now safe artifact, but a blast of energy flies past his head, almost hitting him. He blinks surprised, then grins. "Well hello Krad... You have wonderful aim!" Not even sarcastic.**_

_**The blonde figure scowls at Dark. "What are you talking about...? I missed..." **_

_**Dark smirks in Krad's direction. ((...Wee! This'll be fun... no?)) He takes a step closer to Krad. "So... Are you here to kill me?" ((...Yeah... dumb question, but I wanna see what he says...))**_

"_**Ah... Contraire..." Dark blinks in surprise, completely taken aback by the statement. **_

"_**W-What do you mean?" He quickly regains his composure.**_

"_**I'm just here..." Krad completes the last few steps so he's standing directly in front of Dark, his warm breath on Dark's face, that smirk right in Dark's eyes. "...To..." He leans down a bit, his face hovering inches from Dark's. "Claim what's mine..." He finishes the distance, placing a soft kiss on Dark's lips.**_

_**((WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!)) Dark tries not to panic, but he finds himself struggling, only to realize that Krad has pinned him to a wall. Dark averts his head. "What the HELL are you doing, Krad?" The other being chuckles at Dark's panic and nervousness.**_

"_**I believe I've already answered that question..." Krad kisses him again, yet more forceful this time, his tongue forcing it's way into Dark's virgin mouth. ((W-Why is he doing... t-this...)) Dark begins to become frightened as Krad peels the jumpsuit from Dark's body, sliding out of his own clothes as well. **_

_**"W-Why..." Soft and unheard. Everything goes by as a blur to Dark, but to Daisuke, it's all completely vivid, for Dark attempted to run away, and thus left Daisuke in his body while the thief hid in the confines of his mind. The gentle touches, bruising kisses, sweet nothings, pain, overwhelming feeling of love coming from the homicidal blonde. And as Krad finishes and dresses both bodies, he gently kisses the forehead that belongs to Dark, yet Daisuke feels it. **_

_**"And now I have what I want..." He smirks that damn smirk of his. "...Your innocence..." Daisuke's eyes focus in on the smirk as Krad walks out, leaving the shared body of the other two sore and tired. And as Daisuke/Dark pass out, never to remember this event again, all either can see is that smirk...**_

**Daisuke's POV:**

_"Y-You BASTARD!" By now I'm trembling with immense hatred, a hatred I didn't even know I was capable of. "You robbed us both of our first time!" I growl, glaring at the taken-aback blonde._

_His eyes narrow at me. "Well... I hate innocence... And if I see it, I will destroy it..." He sneers at me, and I clench my fists, the anger boiling dangerously high._

_"You will STOP!" I lunge at him, already used to the way Dark's body works from so many years of training. Unlike Dark though, I can easily see through my anger and hatred. They do not blind me into a helpless rage. I connect a few good shots. Two to his face, three to the abdomen, and even one to the groin. By now he's fallen to his knees, slightly panting._

_"Hmm... Well... You took me by surprise then... but I'm ready now..." He smirks again, standing strait, looking completely unharmed. "Come at me now, Mousy..." I twitch at being called that again._

_"I AM NOT DARK! I'M DAISUKE DAI-SU-KE!" I attack him relentlessly again, but this time he fights back._

_"This should be fun..." He smirks that damn smirk of his..._

**Satoshi's POV:**

;How did I get stuck with these morons...; I sigh deeply, looking over at the two geniuses trying to balance books on their noses. "You two need to be LOOKING through those books! Not PLAYING with them!" I all but growl as they continue to ignore me. I sigh yet again, and to my surprise, Kanashimi gets up from where he was dozing on the floor, walks over to Dark, and grabs a book off his nose, causing the others that were piled on top of it to drop painfully on top of Dark.

"OUCH!" Muffled. I grin. Kanashimi looks at me, then chucks the book in my face.

"OUCH!" I rub my nose and glare at the young boy with daggers in my eyes. "What was that for!" He doesn't answer me though. He just disappears out the door, and, as angry as I am, I make to storm out after him, but I step on that book. ;That damn book!; I snarl and look down at it, to see it open to a page. No, not A page... THE page. I reach down and pick up the book, quickly scanning the pages.

"THAT'S IT!" I exclaim, completely ecstatic. The other two in the room just look at me dumbly.

"Wha..?" They say in unison. Any other time I would have mocked their stupidity, but I've just had a breakthrough. I hold up the book, showing them the page.

"This!" I smirk. "Will get us Daisuke back..."

**Daisuke's POV:**

_"UHG!" I groan as I pull myself back to a standing position, covered with injuries, given by that bastard. His cold, hateful laugh rings in my ears as he smirks at me._

_"Done yet, little Niwa?" I snarl at him._

_"At least you got my name right..." I ignore the question and fling myself to the side, dodging a huge blast of energy._

"_Hmm... You keep running..." He sends another blast at me, which I easily dodge. "Why must you always make things difficult? You know I'll win out in the end. You're already weakening." Another blast. Another miss._

"_You will never win...!" Breathing hard, I lean forward a bit, trying to summon up enough energy to stand. (D-Damn!) He smirks at me again, and begins to chuckle his evil laughter._

"_Humans don't last long... in the void..."_

**Dark's POV:**

"The Darkness's Rest? ... The Awakening Light? ... I don't get it..." I look from the page, up to Satoshi dumbly.

"Moron! Don't you remember trying to steal The Darkness's Rest! I'm sure you studied it before you tried to take it!" A moment of dumb silence.

"Wait! I never attempted to steal anything! I ALWAYS get what I set out to take." I glare at him, slightly ruffled at the shot to my pride.

"You did, and Krad stopped you!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Shut UP you two!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Seriously! Stop FIGHTING!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did TOO!"

"Did NO--mmhnsfhg?" My eyes widen in surprise and Kimatari presses his lips to mine... Well, yes they ARE Daisuke's, but they're mine for the moment. ((Why's he kissing me! ... Not that I mind...)) After a short moment, ((too short...)), he pulls away.

"There... I FINALLY got you two to stop arguing!" He grumbles slightly, but I can see that hint of a smile on his face. The smile that means he didn't mind the kiss at all... ((Woot! Total pride booster!)) I look over at the Creepy Bastard, who's now paled after being completely red in the face with anger. He's completely frozen and speechless. ((... So THAT'S what it takes to shut him up!)) I allow myself a small grin as he slowly regains his composure.

"Y-Yes... right..." He clears his throat. "As I was saying, these two Hikari works can explain why Daisuke and Krad were expelled from our bodies... and hopefully help us find a way to get Daisuke back!"

"Then what are we waiting for! Let's get him out of there! It's already been 3 hours... alone with Krad... In the void!" I exclaim, finally happy for some good news. I look around me for Kimatari so he can agree with me, but he seems to have disappeared. I shrug. ((Probably went after the Tenshi...))

"I know..." Satoshi's voice gets really soft as he grabs his jacket, and that book and heads out of the door of the study. His final words sting in my ears as I follow him with a sad frown...

"Humans don't last long in the void..."

* * *

**A/N:** WHEEE! I finished this chapter finally! It was supposed to be longer... but I got stuck... /sigh/ Sorry! but everything starts to make sense in the next one... I PROMISE! Now review or I will get angry AND NOT WRITE ANYMORE! BWHAHAHA! ... Naw... I'm not THAT evil... Now I've been known to kill little animals and drink their blood, but I am NOT evil enough to stop this story! Please review! 

...Uhm... points to above paragraph I don't really do that... /coughs/ duringthedaytime /cough/ ... /smile/

**Kupo**


	6. Return of Scarlet and Blonde! Part one

**A/N: Just got back from an AWESOME time at my BF's house! Whee! And I borrowed this hot CD of DNAngel music, which REALLY gets me in the mood to write! Yet another chapter of my insanity! Can you handle it all? I'm soooo happy! I have 43 reviews at last check! YAY! I'm glad yall are enjoying the story, and just a reminder, PLEASE REVIEW... I want constructive criticism, or praise, and your opinion, but NO POINTLESS FLAMES please! Thank you **

Reviews!

**Schizo And Proud:** Oh yes... Were you able to figure out my favorite scene? .../snicker/ .. here's a hint... "Did not!" "Did too!" ... /dies laughing/ hee hee ... and yes.. I love that line too... I had a LOT of fun writing that whole scene! **AGAIN! EVERYONE GO READ HER STORY, 'US OF ANGEL'! You won't regret it! **

**Anime-Freak-20202:** Yay! Someone likes my story! ../ignores the fact he has over 40 reviews/ YAY!

**Sanzoaddict:** YAY! That's good, because my other story doesn't get near as much publicity as this one.. AKA ... This one has 40 odd reviews, and The Hidden Sin has like.. less than 10... Maybe if I updated it every once in awhile... oops ;; And I'm hurrying, I'M HURRYING! ../Hurries/ ... What am I hurrying? ... o.o... /thinks/ .. OH YEAH! I left the kitchen on fire/Runs out and saves the world, then sits back down/ .. now why was I hurrying... hmm... /trails off/

**Darkangel36:** Trust me... I love Krad enough for everyone within a 28475938457 mile radius! Whe!

**Edwards-Ebed:** ...Whe! I actually like this chapter.. but.. heh... now.. Uhm... You can kill me if you like, but I don't think my owner would be happy with you.. THANKYOU FANS WHO WANT TO KILL ME! I LOVE YOU TOOOOO!

**-16-BrokenWings-16-:** Yes... I love this story too... and to think that when I started my thoughts were: "...I wanna write some porn..." And... out came this... this... thing... yea... WHEE!

**Evil Overlord of my Own Mind:** To the author: _Thanks... been using this name for a while. Great chapter. _

To Pissed Off: _F you! Yaoi rocks, a, and you're pathetic and childish for being so closed-minded! And you said Daisuke was deciding what GIRL he liked... well, you see, they're both total asses so he shouldn't be having to decide at all! _

_To your response to author: _And it's a rockin' name! And thank you... That chapter WAS great, wasn't it...  
_To your response to Pissed Off: _A-FREAKIN-M!

_Ending note:_ Thank you for the support Adam! .../bows head slightly/ and.. I'd like to say, I LOVED your story! Update it soon! PLEASE! **EVERYONE READ THE STORY 'RETURN OF THE THIEF'! IT'S COMPLETELY AWESOME!**

**Junjun249:** Heh... I can't wait to see what happens next either! .../pulls out some popcorn and munches, watching the screen in his head/

**Ujikofuda:** Well... I'll see if I can't shorten those thought paragraphs, because I think they make a person lose interest, so I'm working on that. Yes... I agree, I apologize for being mean in that last review response to Pissed Off, and it's my fault that I forgot to put the no flames sentence. But hey... I'm petty and childish... so that's what I do! Thank you for reviewing and I'll try not to bash others ideas, as long as they don't bash mine first!

**Wiggy-The-Red:** Hey! I like animals just fine. They hop around all day going about their business of doing absolutely nothing. I don't care what they do, it's not any of my business! They could jump of cliffs all day, but it still wouldn't change the fact that I need to go to Borders! Aaanyways. I'm working on it... I decided to start another story so... heh... Go Takeshi/Daisuke! WHEE! And... 'everybody has his little problems' ... Did you call me a guy? Well.. if you did... /glomp/ THANKYOU! THAT'S THE BEST COMPLIMENT BY-FAR!

**Mizzfreestyle:** (Chapter one) You don't live in suspense until you catch up with everyone! bwhahaha (Chapter two) How do you get 'sexy' outta being raped? Well... I guess the same way I do... Daisuke's so cute and innocent you just wanna pinch his cheeks and rape him! no? (Chapter three) Heh.. I guess you liked the death of the Harada's? And yes, Krad was awesome! (Chapter four) Isn't it? Even though it's Daisuke in Dark's body... It's still hot... I know! There should be for Krad/Dai pairings... Maybe I'll write a one-shot... Hmm...

I thank everyone who reviewed/reviews for all of your support!

**DISCLAIMER:** DNAngel doesn't belong to me, obviously, because it's not a yaoi containing only madness, randomness, and only hot, hot guys!

_**SUMMARY:** Why do Krad and Daisuke have to fight so much! Daisuke, why are you so cold and distant! Dark, WHY ARE YOU SUCH A MORON? Satoshi, why don't you have any patience? ...Kimatari... Kanashimi...? Where did you two go! OC's Sato/Dai Krad/Dai Krad/Dark OC/Dark Trace amounts of Sato/Dark in Dai's body ...everyone/everyone _

**WARNINGS: Rape mentions... Mild swearing... Abuse of the stupid... Mild violence... Small amounts of angst... Pure insanity and twist on all the information that have gotten thus far!... Grieving...**

**RANDOM WORDS:**

_Tenshi: Angel_

_Mousoushou: Paranoia_

_Kanashimi: Sadness_

_Gomen: Sorry_

_Tobutsu no Tokoyami: Darkness' Rest_

_Kaikou no Kaigen: Awakening Light_

_'Butsu butsu iu-na': 'Stop complaining' or 'Quit yer bitchin' (Yes... very... amusing...)_

_Bakayarou: Bastard_

_Ainoko: Half-breed_

**THANKS TO:**

**Kitsu** for translating the artifacts names for me, helping me when I forgot words/phrases and being my awesome beta!

**THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO KITSU FOR HAVING ENOUGH PATIENCE TO BETA MY STORIES! EVERYONE THANK HIM FOR MAKING THE STORIES GOOD ENOUGH TO READ! ** (Now come on, people, If I didn't would you honestly wanna read all his typos?... /dodges a shoe/ XD)

_**ALSO! Pay attention to this chapter! It gives you information that you might want to know...**_

_**Return of Scarlet... and Blonde! -Part one-**_

;;Krad's thoughts;; ((Dark's thoughts)) ;Satoshi's thoughts; (Daisuke's thoughts)

_In the Void._

_**Flashbacks (All in third person)**_

_Last Time:_

**Dark's POV:**

"I know..." Satoshi's voice gets really soft as he grabs his jacket, and that book and heads out of the door of the study. His final words sting in my ears as I follow him with a sad frown...

"Humans don't last long in the void..."

_This Time:_

**Satoshi's POV:**

"Are you REALLY that thick?"

"Are you really that THIN!" This has been going on for an hour now. One that feels like an eternity. We haven't even made it out my front door yet! Me trying to explain the process of getting Daisuke back to that thick-headed moron! He makes me want to rip my hair out! I look at the book in my hand that holds the key to help us in our situation. It was the obvious answer. I can't believe I didn't realize when this whole thing first started! Damn that Kimatari for making me figure it out by myself.

"Ok... I'll explain this ONE more time..." I take a deep breath, rubbing my temples, and let it hiss out between my teeth, showing my frustration.

**Dark's POV:**

"Look... I want you to read this page..." He sets the book on the table in front of me, only after thwacking me on the head with it.

"OW!" I hold my head, eyes closed. Yeah, it WAS only a book, but it was a BIG book!

"Butsu butsu iu-na!" ((That BASTARD!)) I start a low growl as Satoshi glares at me, and with a stern and almost motherly tone, "Just read it..." I grumble but I look at the book nonetheless, one hand still rubbing my poor, beautiful, injured head. ((I hate reading...)) A voice drifts back into my brain, pissing me off further. "You DO know how to read DON'T you?"

"BAKAYAROU!" I snarl at him, gripping the desk with both hands, white knuckled. All I want to do is implant a fist in that smug face of his.

"Read..." He smirks at me before walking over to a bookshelf in the Niwa residence library, since that's where we went for more research, and picking up a book at random. I glare after him before, once again, focusing on the book in front of me.

_"The 'Tobutsu no Tokoyami', or 'Darkness' Rest', is a very old Hikari work that dates back 572 years. As far as has been discovered, this artifact has the power to expel a dormant or unruly spirit from the users mind and body, and banish it to a different field of existence, which we refer to as 'The Void'."_

((...Interesting... That must be how Daisuke and Krad got sent into the Void...)) I glance back down at the page after looking at Satoshi momentarily. ((THERE'S MORE! GAH!)) I blink a few times and rub my eyes, and with a small groan, continue reading.

_"On the other hand, there is the 'Kaikou no Kaigen', or 'Awakening Light'. This Hikari work is a more recent piece, only dating back 24 years. It seems that the 'Tobutsu no Tokoyami' has control over the 'Kaikou no Kaigen'. No one is sure how the relationship was formed between the two, but it's evident that the connection is strong. The 'Kaikou no Kaigen' contains the power to bring a spirit back to ones body and mind if the incoming spirit and host are compatible, and can provide help to one another, but the 'Kaikou no Kaigen' can only be used in the presence of the 'Tobutsu no Tokoyami'."_

((YAY! That's how we can get Daisuke back!)) I grin with happiness, but I get that feeling in the pit of my stomach, with those thoughts that I miss Krad too. ((ARG! No... I shouldn't miss Krad... No! I don't... I like Kimatari now... wait... do I?))

"Read, there's still more..." That horrible voice enters my thoughts again.

"Yeah yeah..." I sigh and, yet again, start to read.

_"These two artifacts are abnormal to the usual crafting process of the Hikari's. According to tests, the two works of art are actually in the form of human beings, but when dormant can look like a normal artifact of their choosing. It's proven that their creators used 'Forced Mating' of magical creatures to create each artifact. It seems that Kunjyou Hikari forced a demon and a human to mate, and during the process, he added trace amounts of angel and dragon DNA, with a little magic, and created the 'Tobutsu no Tokoyami'._

((...That's not right! Why would ANYONE willingly create ainokos? ...Yanno, Kimatari's half demon, half human... I wonder...)) Now that I'm interested, I eagerly go back to reading.

_"In a more ingenious, yet horrible twist, Tenkyou Hikari used Kunjyou's idea of forced mating to create the 'Kaikou no Kaigen', but it was a sick and demented mating. Tenkyou forced an angel and a demon to produce a child, which became the 'Kaikou no Kaigen'. Shortly after the conception of the artifact, Tenkyou Hikari mysteriously disappeared, leaving only one remaining Hikari in the bloodline. This Hikari later changed his name to 'Hiwatari' but there's no denying his heritage..."_

((...AN ANGEL AND A DEMON! THAT'S JUST SICK!)) I begin to tremble with what could be rage when I spot a paragraph labeled 'The Void'.

_"'The Void', as we refer to it, is a universe of nothingness, an empty space where nothing is real, yet nothing is fake. Not many spirits are sent to the void. Humans don't even last very long in the 'Void', surviving only about 10 hours. They weaken immensely during that time, and most are driven insane. But that situation rarely occurs. Only those that are banished by the 'Tobutsu no Tokoyami' and those that re-inhabit a host throughout the generations reside in the 'Void'. It's believed that the Phantom Thief Dark, which is the Niwa DNAngel, and the great White Wings, or 'Krad', the Hikari curse, are two who are ironically forced to share the 'Void' even though they are great enemies."_

((Heh... They don't know the half of it...)) I almost begin to laugh when my eyes see a paragraph labeled 'Ainokos'. I blink. ((Half-breeds?)) I begin to read again.

_"Ainokos, or 'half-breeds', are created when two different supernatural beings mate and produce a child. Ainokos are considered the scum of society. The lowest ainoko is the cross between a demon and an angel. It's considered a mortal sin for an angel to mate period, let alone with a human, or worse, a demon. The more common cross is between a demon and a human. This is still frowned upon, but the ainoko receives less torture for his blood. The world still is not ready for ainokos. As much as humanity may advance, it still takes joy in making the scum, ainokos, feel ashamed for their inheritance."_

((Why...?)) I suddenly feel remorse for Kimatari, knowing that he had to suffer for a mistake of his parents. I shake my head, growling in anger when a hand is placed on my shoulder.

"Calm yourself..." I sigh deeply, but I calm down.

"Why would they do that? Why make ainokos? ...On purpose!" I shake my head, glaring angrily down at the book as Satoshi reaches down and shuts it, gently pushing it aside to sit on the desk. I look up at him now.

"They were just making artifacts. To my ancestors, the 'Kaikou no Kaigen' and 'Tobutsu no Tokoyami' were not half-breeds. They didn't care what ridicule and torture they'd receive. They were just work..." He leans in closer, his voice growing softer and softer with every word. ((...Wait... leaning in? Softer voice? WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING!))

"S-Satoshi...?"

"Shhh..." He shushes me and closes the little distance that was left between us, pressing his lips against mine. I don't even know what to think as his tongue flips over my lips, asking for entry, entry that I ... gave him? A low moan escapes my lips and is swallowed up as his tongue darts around inside my mouth. ((If it feels so good... why do I feel so... bad...)) I break away, knowing something can't be right.

"I-It's not right... D-Daisuke... I may be in his body... But I'm not him..." I shake my head as he gets up and steps away looking at the wall. Even though he doesn't show it, I'm sure that's an ashamed stance.

"I know... I apologize..." He straitens up, no longer having that ashamed aura around him. "We should go find Kimatari and Kanashimi so we can get Daisuke back."

"What do they have to do with it?" I absently rub my lips as he rolls his eyes. Well, ok, maybe I can't actually SEE him roll his eyes, but it's in his stance once more.

"They are the 'Kaikou no Kaigen' and 'Tobutsu no Tokoyami'..."

**Daisuke's POV:**

_I grimace and struggle to get up from being face down on the floor. I clench my teeth. The pain would be unbearable if I could feel it, but something's come over me. I wipe the blood from my mouth and look at it, beginning to laugh insanely._

_"Looks like I am a mere human..." I lick the blood off my hand and then let it drop, never taking my eyes off of Krad. "Too bad..." I keep up that scary looking smile. I think I'm intimidating Krad, but I don't care anymore._

_"The void's powers are getting to you, little one." His smirk is gone. Was that a worried glint in his eyes? No, guess not. I cock my head to one side and grin slyly at him._

_"Too bad..." I say for the second time. What's this feeling? I can't figure it out. It's bubbling deep under my skin. Is this what anger feels like? My smile vanishes as I attack Krad again, fueled by this abnormal feeling. "You will pay, Krad... I will make sure of it..." I slam my knee into his face._

_He utters a low moan of pain before shaking it off, grinning. "Wonderful to see you've decided to join the fight..." He sneers at me. That cocky bastard. This must be that pure rage. I never thought I could ever be so angry at one person. With a snarl I attack him again, this time a blow to his stomach. He doubles over and I slam my elbow down onto the back of his neck, causing him to fall forward, his turn to be face down on the floor._

_"I hate you..." I growl and kick him again, before he can get up. I can feel it. I'll never be the same. That happy, idiotic, redhead is dead. "I hate you." I kick him over and punch him square in the jaw, ignoring his cries of pain, and smug remarks. Dead. "I hate you!" I hit him again, and again, ruthlessly, saying 'I hate you' before every hit. Surprisingly enough, when I look into Krad's eyes, I see my own. I'm beating myself up, telling myself that I hate me. I smirk. That's fine with me. That's the old me. He was a weakling. Pathetic. And now he's no more. I kick Krad into a nonexistent wall. _

_"I hate you..."_

**Krad's POV:**

_I grimace, clutching my broken arm as I force myself to get up. I've never seen this side of him before. I look into his eyes. All I see is a look of pure anger and hatred. No longer is there any happiness, forgiveness. Nothing. I smirk. "It seems I've succeeded..." I've broken the Niwa. I groan as he hits me again, muttering that 'I hate you' mantra of his. I grin and bear it._

_I already won._

**Authors POV:**

Of course it's raining. The skies are gloomy. The moods are sad. The flowers are wilting, dieing before our eyes. Even the trees seem to be weeping. Yes, a perfect funeral day indeed.

"Where could they have gone!" Daisuke's voice rings out into the air, yet filled with an attitude that could only match Dark's.

"I know where they are. Just quiet down and follow me." Ah, the all-knowing Satoshi.

"Then where are they?" Dark doesn't seem to be able to listen, does he?

"Just be quiet!" Satoshi shakes his head and pulls Dark to the graveyard.

"Why are we going here?" He questions, yanking his arm free from Satoshi's grasp. The latter sighs.

"Kimatari and Kanashimi are here." Dark blinks.

"Why?" Satoshi sighs frustratedly.

"Funeral..." A simple word. But it has an impact on Dark. First confusion, and then enlightenment, and then a grave expression all find their ways to the young face. The red eyes now filled with remorse. ((Haradas'...))

The two enter the funeral, as the caskets are being lowered. They both split up and go hunting for their two friends. They weave through the sobbing mob, looking for the missing ones.

"...There's nothing we can do Kanashimi... Let's go..." Ah-ha! Dark's borrowed ears twitch as he hears the familiar voice of Kimatari. He smiles slightly and moves in that direction, tackling the elder ninja. ((Hee hee... I like him on bottom...))

"Gotchya!" Dark reached over and ruffles the younger one's hair. "Gotchya both..." Satoshi's there within moments.

"Let's go... We have no time to waste." Dark nods. Truth is, he doesn't want to be around this much sadness any more. He needs idiotic happiness. The kind only Daisuke can provide for him. They walk out of the graveyard using a back passage, so that they don't draw any attention to their little winged friend.

"So..." Dark looks over at Kanashimi, who's riding on Kimatari's back. "You're... the 'Kaikou no Kaigen' ... right?" The young boy nods sadly. "That would explain such a sad name for yourself..." He nods again. That leaves Kimatari as the 'Tobutsu no Tokoyami'. Dark decides to change the subject, to get away from the depressing matter. "How did you two happen to meet and stuff?" Both the ainokos sigh deeply. Dark has no idea how depressing of a situation he's putting himself into.

"Well... We met about 10 years ago." Kimatari starts.

"Wait... but that would make Kanashimi... ...3 years old!" Satoshi blinks. His math is way off.

"...14 actually... but that's besides the point." Kimatari responds. "We don't age like you humans do. Especially one with no human blood, like Kanashimi. So he looks almost the same he did 10 years ago, even though he's actually 24..."

"Uhm... ok... continue." Dark says, still somewhat confused, but he lets it go.

"Alright. Like I said. We met 10 years ago, in a park. It was a deceptively sunny day ..."

_**"You stupid ainoko! You should just die and stop plaguing OUR world!" Two young men, no older than 25, kick a red-winged child that's attempting to hide behind a bench. **_

_**"You don't deserve to breathe our air! We should teach this one a lesson... What do you think Kelinkin?**_

_**"Let's have some fun with him!" The one now known as Kelinkin smirks at the frightened lad.**_

_**"Yeah!" The younger boys eyes brim with tears, not understanding the hatred these individuals have towards him. His deep, dark red eyes widen as they pull daggers from their back pockets. Did they think of him as an enemy? The confused boy struggles as the two men drag him off the sidewalk, concealing their actions behind a bush.**_

_**"Scream all you want, nasty ainoko... No one will stop for a half-breed..." That last word carried so much venom.**_

_**The tortured boy cries silently as the two strangers slice his skin with the knives they carry for protection. What harm was he causing them? What did he do wrong? He can feel his energy drain from his body, but he already knows death isn't an option he's allowed. He'll just have to take it.**_

_**But why should he take it? His eyes turn a dangerous black. He's not going to take it anymore. He pushes the men away from him, brutally shoving them onto the ground. His demon half is kicking in. How cute. The young boy growls, his energy at an immense level.**_

_**"That's enough..." A being emerges from the shadows and lays a soothing hand on the young boy's shoulder. "You two had better leave..." He smiles, but his voice proves more menacing than anything. "Now..." **_

_**"Why should we? You're a friend of an ainoko!" The idiot Kelinkin points a threatening finger at the new stranger.**_

_**"You really shouldn't point at people... It's rude..." In one swift moment the helpful stranger grabs a dagger from one of his many hidden weapon pouches and slices the man's finger off. The older man smirks and licks the blade, tasting the blood, and makes a face.**_

_**"Uhg! You taste awful!" He grins as his victim screams and whimpers in pain, the extent of the injury just now reaching his puny brain. The helpful one grins sadistically, twirling his dagger around, turning to the injured man's companion. "Your turn..."**_

_**"N-No way!" He turns and bolts away, dragging his injured friend along behind him.**_

_**"Weaklings..." The remaining stranger snickers.**_

_**Thump. The younger boy collapses onto the ground, devoid of any energy. The older man sighs sympathetically. **_

_**"I'm sorry... Kaikou no Kaigen..." He scoops up the younger boy and carries him to his little home. It's practically devoid of any life, but it's protection. He places the boy onto a bed, covering him with a soft blanket. "I'll protect you now..." He smiles as stunningly dark red eyes, matching his own, open to peer at him. They blink.**_

_**"T-Tobutsu no Tokoyami?" The younger one doesn't speak much, not unless it's necessary. The elder blinks and then smiles. **_

_**"Call me Kimatari... I've long since changed my name... twice..." The younger boy smiles a long since forgotten smile. "And what should I call you?" The boy shrugs, staying silent with a sad look on his face. 'Sad look? This kid seems like that sad type... That gives me a name...' He sooths the boys black hair down gently. "Hmm... I have an idea... How about Kanashimi?" The boy's eyes widen slightly, then go back to normal as he nods his consent.**_

_**The one known as Kimatari nods and smiles. "Ok then... Sleep now, Kanashimi... You need to rebuild your strength..." The younger one, Kanashimi, nods and his eyes slide close.**_

_**"Night, Kimatari-san..." Kimatari gets up and walks to the door, opening it and turning the light off. He steps out into the hallway, whispering as he shuts the door.**_

_**"Good night, Kanashimi-chan..."**_

**Kimatari's POV:**

I really hate having to repeat that story. Kanashimi's pretending to sleep. But only I know that. When you've been living with him for 10 years, you tend to learn a few things about the other person. Sleeping patterns, types of food he likes, his personality, his past. His past. I sigh. A sad subject that is. He's been through so much during that first 14 years of his life. Torture, rape, mental and physical abuse… The least I could do was make the next 10 as good as possible. I shake my head as we arrive back at the Niwa residence.

"Hey... is the old man still alive?" I grin, remembering Daiki from HIS attempt to seal me away. It seems that so far almost everyone who had Dark within them has tried to steal or seal me away. But, back to Daiki... We became friends through that ordeal. He even gave me my new name. I remember that day like it was 40 years ago...

_**"I've come to seal you... Tobutsu no Tokoyami..." A voice chuckles all around the thief. **_

_**"You can't be Dark... Dark would know that I'm... here." The voice grins as he breathes on the back of the nervous boy's neck. His eyes widen as he turns furiously. The voice gains an air of cockiness as he realizes the thief is a mere human. 'He must have just came to this host and is letting him get the hang of the ropes.' **_

_**"W-Who are you!" The boy yells out. He wasn't expecting anyone else to be there. There's that cold chuckle again.**_

_**"Why, the Tobutsu no Tokoyami you've come to seal..." **_

_**"WHAT? But I thought you were an artifact!" The 'artifact' steps out of the shadows in front of the scared teen.**_

_**"All you Niwas are cute... Not as cute as Dark though..." The being smirks. "I'm not going to hurt you or anything... Unless you still have that silly idea of sealing me..." **_

_**"How are you... Human, Tobutsu no Tokoyami?" The latter sighs. **_

_**"Call me Mousoushou... and don't bother yourself with petty questions." **_

_**"Mousoushou?" The teen begins to giggle at that.**_

_**"Oh? Funny is it? And what might your name be..." The other snaps at the laughing one.**_

_**"Gomen... Daiki... Daiki Niwa..." **_

_**"Now what's so funny about my name? It's been fine for 500 odd years!" The one know known as Daiki bows his head in apology again.**_

_**"Gomen nasai! It's just... It's such an odd name... Why don't you change it?" Mousoushou cocks his head to the side in a thoughtful manner. **_

_**"Change it? To what?" Daiki pauses in a moment of thought, and then grins. "How about Kimatari?" The older one blinks.**_

_**"Well that's a stupider name than what I have now!" Daiki huffs slightly.**_

_**"I doubt that..." Mousoushou grins and ruffles the boy's hair.**_

_**"You should get going before you get caught. Police are coming... Don't worry about failing to steal or seal me... I'll leave this museum for a while and go elsewhere." The boy nods and heads to the window, calling for his familiar. **_

_**"Bye, Mousoushou!" He can't hold back a snicker as he jumps out of the window, flying off toward his house once more. The older boy goes red in the face.**_

_**"What's so funny about it!" He fumes for a few minutes more and the sighs, deciding to figure it out later. The police's footsteps are growing nearer. He sneaks out of the building with the stealth that comes from being a ninja for all of his long life. After a few moments of running along the shadows, he comes across an empty and deserted house a few blocks away from the museum.**_

_**"I pick this spot..." He grins and walks inside, making himself at home. He figures he'll go... 'pick up' some necessities tomorrow as he sits down in a corner, his back against the wall.**_

_**"Kimatari, huh?" He allows a small smile, and begins to fade off into submissive meditation.**_

_**"Kimatari it is..."**_

**Kimatari's POV:**

"Yeah, he's alive, but I think he and the Niwa parents went on a vacation for the weekend..." Daisuke's voice pulls me from me memories and I pout slightly.

"Aww! I wanted to see him again!" I really do... I wanna see how old he got. Snicker.

"They'll all be back tomorrow... I think... I don't pay attention anymore." Dark's borrowed shoulders shrug. Even though I've never met this Daisuke, I've watched him. I've seen how he's so fond of my master. Speaking of which...

"That's even more reason to get Daisuke back! You know Emiko-chan when she gets worried." Satoshi fights a visible shudder, and Dark seems to pale.

"Gods... You're right..." I have never seen Dark look so serious in his entire life. I blink. This Emiko character must really be frightening to scare these two like this. I work up an image of what she might look like, and all I come up with is a manlier version of Daisuke with fangs and blood dripping from said fangs. Ok... My imaginations a bit... Overwhelming for many...

"Alright... lets get Daisuke back..." My master sighs. I frown slightly, realizing we've reached the basement. It's kind of spooky down here. I hate round rooms... No corners to hide in. I shake my head, ridding myself of my fears. I have to be strong. We need to pull that human out of the void. He needs to fulfill the prophecy.

"So... How do we get Daisuke back?" We all sweat drop, and Satoshi practically falls over into the ground. "I'm kidding! ... Kidding..." Dark allows himself a good laugh. I shake my head.

"We need to do this. I predict he's got about 1 hour before he weakens too much to fight Krad anymore..." A worried look crosses the features of everyone in the room, but Dark and Kanashimi nod slowly, knowing their duties.

"Dark-sama... Stand here please..." A quiet voice that booms with power whispers from across the room, pointing to a spot on the floor. Dark blinks, but obeys, standing in front of the alter pit, facing away and out into the room. Kanashimi crawls up onto the side of the pit and places his hand on either side of Dark's head. I think that's my cue.

"Good..." I nod and smile a bit and walk over to the two. I just have to be nearby. I pull myself up and sit on the edge of the pit, wrapping my arms around Kanashimi's waist. We don't need him falling now do we? I nod over to Master. "You should probably stay as far back as you can Satoshi-sama..."

"Yeah..." I watch Satoshi press himself against the wall farthest from us. Ok... Let's get this distraught human out of that void.

"Let's go Kanashimi..." He nods at me and I smile reassuringly up at him. I know he can do it.

"_Refero ut phasmatis quod est lost. Ego dico super vox of sanctus polus quod igneus abyssus. Addo phasmatis domus." _I blink. I always wonder how he can easily say that, when he doesn't utter more than 10 words at a time. I shake my head mentally, waiting for the spell to take affect. **(A/N: It's Latin.. and it means: 'Bring back that spirit which is lost. I call upon the powers of the holy heavens and the fiery hells. Bring the spirit home.') **(Or so he says. . )

We all stand there, completely silent, waiting to see if Kanashimi's call would work.

**Krad's POV:**

_I grimace and cough. Ouch. Pain really sucks. I look at the ground and see my blood from when I coughed. This kid can sure win in a fight if he ever wanted to. I force myself to stand up. As happy I am that I already won, I will not crawl around on my hands and knees. That's not an option. Ever._

_"I hate you..." I close my eyes and brace myself for the oncoming hit. ...Which... Doesn't come? I open my eyes to see the Niwa staring, wide-eyed at an opening portal, showing the innards of Daisuke and Dark's shared mind. They must be calling him back! I'll be damned if I stay here. I watch as the young Niwa gets sucked into the black hole type portal and I growl, lunging forward. With just enough time I grab his sleeve and I get pulled into the quickly shrinking hole as well. I smirk as I look at the bewildered Niwa, looking around his surroundings, and then focusing on me. That look in his eyes is of pure horror. I revel in it._

_I'm back..._

**Satoshi's POV:**

I stand there, arms crossed. Why is this taking so long? I'm about to growl but before the noise can even think about leaving my throat, a gold light fizzles around Daisuke's body. Dark's borrowed red eyes fly open and they flash from violet, to red, and then... to gold? I blink, letting the information connect and sink in. Oh my god...

Krad's back...

* * *

**A/N:** Oh my! What will happen to poor Daisuke now! Read the next chapter! Yay! 

W00t! Kicked this chapter's ass! Score! Sorry it took awhile... My imagination was conflicting over Takeshi/Daisuke stuff and this chapter. But I won out in the end! Everyone! **PLEASE go read 'Chance Encounter**' ... I've only got the prologue up, but give it a try! PWEASE! puppy eyes

Anyway... I really enjoyed writing this chapter, and I'm becoming proud of this story. Yes... It has met my high standards... Please **review** lest I cry! **Reviews** give me the power to get out of this chair and run around in a circle yelling 'I GOT A **REVIEW**!' ... Yes... Special... I know...

**Review** please! And I **don't want **ANY **flames**, but if you have some constructive critisism, I'll happily take it. Also, if you have the urge to contact me. My **AOL Screen Name **is '**DeathOfASaneKupo**' ... Yes... it fits me well.

Also... If you want to read some great stories while you're waiting for me to update.. check out these authors:

**Lady Samurai (All fics)**

**Staryday (All fics)**

**Schizo and Proud (US of Angel)**

**Evil Overlord of my Own Mind (Return of the Thief)**

**Mizzfreestyle (Fire and Ice, and Tempting Me, Teasing Me) (It's a tie)**

**Kawaii Thief Kitsune (Captive of the Dark)**

**Shimisaki-kun (When Darkness Falls)**

**Trichloroethane (When Doves Cry)**

**Zan Artemis (Everybody Needs Somebody to Love)**

**Chiba Lae (Burning Ice and Freezing Fire)**

**Hitttocerebattosai (Demon of Ice, Angel of Fire)**

There are some of my fave authors with my fave stories by each! ... and they are in NO particular order! There are other great authors too... But this is what I've discovered so far!

ALSO! Check out the C2 **'Burning Ice and Freezing Fire'**! It's all **Satoshi/Daisuke**! Subscribe to it! You know you want to!

And don't you DARE forget to check out the **picture of Kimatari and Kanashimi**! The **link** is _in_ my **profile**!

What a long A/N.. Geez.. time to end it! Please enjoy and **review**!

**Kupo**


	7. Return of Scarlet and Blonde! Part two

**A/N:** Well, here's another chapter! I'm sorry if it seems to take me awhile to update, but I'm working three stories, two are DNAngel yaoi fan fics, and one is a Xover Challenge fic. **WHICH YOU SHOULD READ! YOU SHOULD READ ALL OF THEM!** So deal with it! Don't forget to **review** at the end of this chapter. I decided that **every 50 reviews **I get for any of my stories, I will write a **one-shot lemon **of that pairing! Posted, of course, on AFF .net. So **review** people!

And since I'm over **50 reviews**, you all get to **vote**! **CHOICES FOR VOTING ARE AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER!**

**Reviews** man!

**Stephanie(Steffi):** Will do! Yes... The yaoi is coming... Sexual tension, hidden feelings... all of it! You'll see... /Evil glint in eyes as well/...

**Evil Overlord of My Own Mind:** I do have awesome Latin, no/Cough/ …Onlinetranslators... /cough/… I'm glad you enjoyed that chapter, and of COURSE I would recommend your story! It rocks! And I will wait however long it takes! Bwhahaha!

**Sanzoaddict:** Oh dear... Sorry I bored you... That chapter was an information chapter. It was needed to fill in some blank spots, and answer questions, and to set up for the true story to begin! Bwhahaha! So I'm sorry if you go bored in it! Gomen! Well... There will probably only be hints to Krad/Dai now... Except for a few scenes I couldn't help but write... But a new, yet old relationship will rear its sexy head! Bwhahaha! Enjoy!

**Schizo and Proud:** AWW! That's so awesome! You're risking yer ass to read the story! I've never been so proud! ...Except when I found out that I can burp the alphabet... Not much can top that... Even if I can't do it anymore. And YES! KRAD ROCKS!

**Mizzfreestyle:** (Chapter 5) YAY! A COOKIE! AWESOME! ... You can eat a lot of things through a computer... I'm stopping that there.

(Chapter 6) ANOTHER COOKIE! SCORE! .../munches on first cookie... giving the other to Kitsu.../ He helped...

**Hittocerebattosai:** Well... You reviewed my other story, but I don't think I've gotten a review from ya for this one. But oh well! XD As long as you get to read it, that's all that matters! I'm glad you like my story, and I really love yours! **'Demon of Ice, Angel of Fire' **... That's a good story, really good. But yeah, glad you like this story. It makes me happy when good writers read my story, and don't flame me! Total pride booster!

**Edwards-Ebed:** ...Don't you like long chapters? I figured I'd try to make them longer and longer... but if you want short, insufficient chapters... I suppose I could do that too... On another note... Killing me won't solve your problems... It may solve millions of other people's problems... but not yours! Bwhahaha Also… I LOVED your story! Even if it wasn't DNAngel! …/swoons/

**Para Noya:** Thank you for loving my story! I'm pleased you like it! Shoot, I'm pleased you ALL like it!

**Sorceress Vanessa:** Ah… These are the reviews I live for… just blind praise… It makes me feel good about my crappy story… Thank you for inflating my already near dead ego!

Thank you all for **reviewing**!

**DISCLAIMER:** DNAngel does not belong to me. None of the characters belong to me. The only thing I own is this piece of string... Oh, and the poem/song thingy used in this chapter… and this computer and the keyboard in the corner and my lamps and my jewelry and my sweatband and my make up and my papers and my messy room... ...Strings still my favorite... /plays with it/ ...NUUUUU! I BROKE MY STRING/sobs/

_**SUMMARY:** Oh dear. Krad, Dark and Daisuke are all in the same body? Whatever will happen? Satoshi, can you get Daisuke back to normal? Or will he end up going insane from the constant bickering and fighting going on inside his poor brain? Dark! Krad! STOP FIGHTING! OC's Sato/Dai Krad/Dai Krad/Dark Dark/Dai OC/OC_

**WARNINGS: Rape mentions... Moderate swearing... Mental abuse and anguish... Moderate violence... Small amounts of angst... Song…**

**RANDOM WORDS:**

_Tenshi: Angel_

_Mousoushou: Paranoia_

_Kanashimi: Sadness_

_Gomen: Sorry_

_Tobutsu no Tokoyami: Darkness' Rest_

_Kaikou no Kaigen: Awakening Light_

_'Butsu butsu iu-na': 'Stop complaining' or 'Quit yer bitching'_

_Bakayarou: Bastard_

_Ainoko: Half-breed_

**THANKS TO:**

**Kitsu** for being my beta, and giving me the great idea of sticking Dark, Krad, and Daisuke all in the same body. Thank him for that insane twist!

_**Return of Scarlet... and Blonde! -Part two-**_

;;Krad's thoughts;; ((Dark's thoughts)) ;Satoshi's thoughts; (Daisuke's thoughts) 'Everyone else's thoughts'

_**Flashbacks (All in third person)**_

_Last Time:_

**Satoshi's POV:**

I stand there, arms crossed. Why is this taking so long? I'm about to growl but before the noise can even think about leaving my throat, a gold light fizzles around Daisuke's body. Dark's borrowed red eyes fly open and they flash from violet, to red, and then... to gold? I blink, letting the information connect and sink in. Oh my god...

Krad's back...

_This Time:_

**Author's POV:**

A bright light filters through the open window, casting a brilliant halo around the individual residing in the comfort of the bed. Satoshi groans and sits up; only half awake, and looks around groggily. He closes his eyes and lets his body wake up. Due to his low blood pressure it will take him a good 20 minutes to fully awaken.

A small breeze pushes its way into the room and encircles the frail male on the bed, causing him to shiver unconsciously. Time passes quickly enough as the blunette fully awakens and slides off the bed. ;What happened?; Satoshi blinks and looks around the room, forcing his complex mind to simplify his memories enough so that he may remember what happened the night before.

_**The eyes of the Niwa flash from their passionate crimson, to Dark's mischievous violet, and then, surprising everyone in the room, Krad's dangerous gold. They finally end up the beautiful red of Daisuke and the boy falls limp to the floor. The previously frozen blunette rushes over to his fallen love and scoops him up. **_

"_**Daisuke!" Satoshi gulps and looks, horrified, at the red-head as he now sees the underlying gold in his eyes.**_

"_**K-Krad?" Daisuke squeaks out. His eyes are glazed over, much like they are when he's having a conversation with Dark.**_

_**((KRAD? HOW THE HELL!)) Dark bellows out in Daisuke's mind, standing protectively in front of the frightened child. Krad smirks at the two.**_

_**;;I caught a ride… I didn't know it would bring me here. If I would have known I'd be stuck in a mind with you two idiots I would have gladly stayed in the void…;; Krad glares at Dark before crossing his arms.**_

_**((You bastard… How can you be so cocky after what you did to Daisuke!)) Dark says through clenched teeth. He saw Daisuke's state when he came back. Half-naked, exhausted, cold, angry, hurt, and seemingly broken, but Dark would not accept the fact that Krad won, and broke his Dai-chan.**_

_**;;You really are a simple creature, Mousy…;; Krad smirks as Dark lunges at him, leaving Daisuke curled up in a ball in the 'corner' of his mind. His ears perk up, though, as he hears a familiar voice drift into his thoughts.**_

"_**Daisuke! Can you hear me! Snap out of it! Please!" **_

_**(S-Satoshi…) Daisuke opens his eyes and looks around, and finds himself looking straight into the eyes of the commander.**_

"_**Satoshi…?" The red-head blinks again as Satoshi lets a relieved sigh.**_

"_**Are you ok? …Is Krad really in there?" He asks the question everyone was itching to ask Daisuke. Yes, even Kimatari and Kanashimi who are quietly waiting and watching. Daisuke just nods and grimaces as Krad is thrown into a 'wall' by Dark. They're fighting and bickering like an old married couple. If it wasn't for the fact that they're trying to kill each other, Daisuke would call it a lovers' spat.**_

"_**Krad? In you? …with… Dark?" Satoshi blinks and falls back passing out, letting the confusion, disbelief and blurriness overtake him…**_

**Satoshi's POV:**

I suppose that explains why I'm here and don't remember it. I passed out and someone must have dropped me off in here. Wait! Daisuke! I hope he's ok! I grab my glasses, sliding them on, before rushing out of the room and down the stairs where I see Kimatari and Kanashimi sitting on the couch, discussing something in hushed voices.

"You swear you didn't know Krad was going to come back with Daisuke, Kanashimi-chan?"

"No… It never occurred to me that he could get through… I'm sorry Kimatari-sama… Really sorry…" The 'young' boy lets a quiet sob, and is scooped up into the elders' arms.

"It's ok, Kanashimi… You didn't know… it's not your fault…" The 'boy' sniffles and nods a bit. Hmm… I wonder if their relationship is anything more than just friends. Wait, what am I thinking? I clear my throat to get their attention.

"I was wondering if Daisuke's alright…" I glance them over. They're dressed in normal clothes for once. And here I thought they never changed!

"He's… ok… Physically, there are a few wounds, and the exhaustions really getting to him…" Kimatari says with a small nod.

"…Ok… What about mentally?" Kimatari's face drops as he looks off to the side. I gulp, dreading the answer. This time it's Kanashimi who answers me.

"He's slowly going insane… With Krad and Dark's constant fighting, he can't get a moment's rest. Also, I'm not sure what happened in the Void, but Daisuke's cold and distant. But most noticeably, he's angry. If I didn't know any better, I'd say Krad finally broke him…" My throat goes dry. Why, Krad? Why? I nod, not trusting my voice to stay strong as I feel that stinging behind my eyes. I excuse myself and look for a bathroom. Aha! Found it! I push myself into the small room and shut the door, locking it before I lean against the counter, a choked sob escaping my throat.

"Daisuke…"

**Daisuke's POV:**

(THAT'S IT! YOU TWO, SHUT THE FUCK UP!) I glare at the two, who have been constantly fighting in my mind, struggling to take over my body and what-not. And I'm tired of it. Dark stares at me incredulously.

((Did you just swear?)) Even Krad's giving me a strange look.

(I wouldn't have to if you guys would shut up and stop fighting!) I glare once more, the venom dripping from the tone of my voice. Dark takes a step towards me, concerned I suppose, but Krad just stands there, looking completely smug. I stare at the blonde, my anger threatening to boil over.

;;Why do you look at me with such venom, _Dai-chan_?;; He says that nickname, so mockingly. I growl, ready to say a rebuttal, but before I can even think of what to say, Dark's stepped in.

((You do NOT have the right to call him that, Krad! Mocking or not, those words shall never leave your cold lips again!)) Now Dark growls. I've never seen him this… protective of me before.

;;I can call him whatever I want… He's _mine_. I've claimed him… I've_ marred_ him… I've taken his innocence…. I _broke_ him… and now I will break the broken pieces of my toy…;; That smug bastard!

(SHUT UP YOU FUCKER!) I lunge at him, anger blinding my judgment, but before I can get anywhere close, Dark tackles me off to the side. I hit the 'wall' with a thud.

(Oomph!... Dark? What the hell was that for?) I grit my teeth as I stand once more, glaring daggers at my 'protector'.

((I don't want you getting hurt again, Daisuke!)) Dark looks at me with pleading eyes. Pleading eyes full of worry. Worry filled eyes mixed with pity. Mixed pity eyes tinged with… love? Remorse? Why does he feel all this for me?

(Why do you care?) Then it hits me. (Oh… I get it… I'm your host… and you don't want to go back to the Void.) I don't care if I sound bitter towards him. I ignore that hurt look on his face. (You never cared about me! I was just your host… Your tamer… That's all I ever was…) I clench my fists, the truth evident in front of my eyes.

((N-No Daisuke! That's not true!)) He sounds so… Helpless.

(I hate you…) I'm currently staring at the ground, tears threatening to fall from my eyes, my fists clenched so tight that the blood is dripping slowly to the ground. I look up at him, eyes burning with hatred, anger and sadness. (I… hate you…)

((D-Daisuke…)) Why does he look so broken? Is he… is he, crying? The confusion must have been apparent on my features because Dark stepped towards me, a saddened look on his face. ((Why? Why do you hate me? … I… I love you Daisuke…)) What! He closes the distance and… wraps his arms around me in a hug.

No… I hate him…

But he's so warm…

He doesn't care about me…

He said he loves you…

Lies…

Quit denying it…

But… He can't love me… Tamer… I'm just his tamer…

He's kissing you…

What! I jar myself from my thoughts to find Dark's lips pressed against my own in a loving kiss. I want to pull away, but I'm frozen to the spot. Why can't I move? I feel his tongue sliding across my lips, begging for entry.

No… I can't…

I open my mouth enough to let his tongue in, which he gladly does. There is no battle for dominance… He's already got it.

This is wrong… I need to stop it…

My arms find their way around his body, pulling him closer. He finally pulls away, cupping my chin and looking lovingly into my eyes. He lifts his other hand and wipes away my tears. Tears?

…Tears of betrayal…

Satoshi…

((I love you, Daisuke…)) I look back into his eyes, my eyes now dull with confusion and pain.

(Why?) I look at him, letting out a choked sob. He wipes more tears away and pulls me closer.

((Because… You mean the world to me… I love everything about you… Every flaw… Every perfection… I love it all…)) Why can't I stop the tears?

Satoshi…

(B-Bu--) He shushes me with his lips again, but this time I hear a growl from a long since forgotten member in my mind. Krad.

;;Don't touch my toy…;; He grabs Dark by the neck and pries him away from me, throwing him ruthlessly and effortlessly across the vast space. I think Dark's knocked out! ;;I don't like sharing my things…;; I'm torn on what to do. Should I go over to Dark? Should I run away? …

You can't run…

Why not?

…It's your mind, baka.

Oh yeah… Damn… I need an out…

…You do know he's kissing you now, right?

What? Who! Once more I'm brought out of my thoughts, but this time cold lips of a blonde angel are pressed against mine. Must get away! I struggle against him, but his arms are tight around me. I can feel my tears falling again.

Why do I care?

You shouldn't…

You're right… I'm just worthless anyway…

Yup.

Yeah… The tears stop flowing, and I give up. I close off my emotions and hide away in a cold place in my mind as Krad claims me once more.

…Satoshi…

**Satoshi's POV:**

"Ah! C-Cold…" I shiver and adjust the water temperature to a warmer and more comfortable setting. I sigh and close my eyes, leaning my head back and letting the comforting waves of water wash over my body, relaxing my tired muscles. It's been a long weekend… I hope Daisuke will be ok…

Daisuke… I imagine his spiky red head, his cute clumsiness… His passion filled red orbs… His innocent features… His body of indescribable beauty... I let out a gasp, as my hand found its way to my already erect member. Images of the red-head fill my mind in between the shocks of bliss as I pleasure myself.

"I…Love you… Daisuke…" I let out a loud groan as I release my seed, a lot of it landing on my chest and the wall, only to have it washed away by the now lukewarm water. I wait as my breath catches up to me and I rinse my hand off under the stream of water.

I feel the tears start to sting in my eyes again, realizing how much pain Daisuke must be going through. Krad always hurt me… And I was his tamer! Imagine what he would do to his enemy… I can't let him hurt my Daisuke anymore!

I shut off the water and grab a towel, vigorously drying myself before, to my slight disappointment, putting on the same clothes as before. I gently hang up the towel before walking out of the bathroom and to Daisuke's room.

I pause outside the door and listen. Complete silence. Almost too quiet... I quietly turn the doorknob and open the door, as not to wake the red-head if he happened to be sleeping, and I gasp at the sight before me.

"DAISUKE!"

**Kimatari's POV:**

_I never thought that this could be me,_

_I never dreamed that fate could be so kind._

_I never foresaw that this is how it'd be,_

_I never trusted anything, not even my own mind._

I hold Kanashimi in my arms, lightly petting the sleeping boys head and singing quietly. What are these feelings I have? I don't know, but I shouldn't have them…

_I never hoped for someone to finish this task,_

_I never believed that good things could happen to me._

_I never imagined anyone would look under this mask,_

_I never expected that you would be with me._

I look into my loves sleeping, innocent face, running my thumb gently along his cheek.

_I never anticipated this great love,_

_I never assumed that you'd care._

_I never considered I'd be your dove,_

_I never sensed enough to dare._

Why does he cause me to feel this way? I wonder if he has the same problem…

_I never deemed myself worthy of you,_

_I never guessed you'd notice._

_I never judged the sweetness that's you,_

_I never predicted it, know this._

My thumb grazes over his soft pink lips, causing the boy to squirm slightly, but not awaken. I sigh softly. I can't fight it anymore… I love him.

_I never calculated things would progress so far,_

_I never deducted you might love me back._

_I never presumed you'd take me marred,_

_I never supposed you'd take the whole pack._

I have to tell him. Even if he rejects me, I have to know…

_I never gauged that your reaction would be so nice,_

_I never determined that I could be this happy._

_I never deduced I'd be set free from this vice,_

_I never understood why I became so sappy._

A smile finds its way to my face. I hope he will love me back. I doubt it though. But I can dream… can't I?

_I always decided that one day you'd know,_

_I always dreamed that I'd be with you._

_I always hoped to let my love show,_

_I always wanted you to love me too…_

My heart leaps as I see his beautiful crimson eyes open and focus on me. I revel in that luscious smile.

"That was a pretty song…" My breath hitches.

"Y-You were awake for that?" I gulp and look at him, removing my hand from his face. I never expected to tell him like this.

"Yes…" He sits up and adjusts himself so he's sitting in my lap, facing me, straddling my waist. Good god… This kid doesn't know what he does to me!

"K-Kanashimi-chan…" I'm about to say more, but a pair of lips silences me. Lips? Is he… kissing me? Time freezes as I return the soft kiss. The soft kiss that the love of my very long life initiated. He pulls away and looks off to the side shyly, looking for words.

"I… I think… No… I know… Love… You… I…" I grin at this. He's so cute when he's flustered. "I-I mean…" I shush him, pressing a finger against his lips.

"I know what you mean…" I kiss his blushing cheek gently and slide up to his ear, flicking my tongue across it. Yes… That sweet moan… I want to hear more. I force myself to stop and I shake myself mentally. Later. I pull back, and away from his ear, looking at his worried face.

"And… I love you too, Kanashimi-chan…" He looks at me, eyes wide with tears of happiness threatening to spill out. I chuckle as he flings himself on me, his arms wrapping around my neck.

"I love you…" He finally said it right… I wrap my arms around his smaller body and hold him close, just reveling in the happy moment with my love.

"DAISUKE!" We both blink and look around. Was that… Satoshi's voice? I narrow my eyes, not liking the sound of that one bit. I slide Kanashimi off my lap and we both proceed to Daisuke's room. My eyes narrow further as I see the door ajar. I look at Kanashimi once before bolting into the room.

I wasn't prepared for what I saw. My heart feels like it stopped, and I seem to have forgotten how to breathe. My legs feel like they're filled with lead and an unwarmable coldness sweeps through my veins. I can hear Kanashimi gasp at the horror, but I can't find it in me to comfort him. Not while I'm trying to digest the grotesque image in front of me, myself.

Daisuke… What happened?

**

* * *

A/N:** Aren't I evil to you all? I'm only stopping it here because if I don't, this chapter will be waaaaaaay too long! Next chapter will be longer than this one though. (I had to cut it down… trust me… and this was the only 'good' place to stop!) Again… That poem belongs to me! Whee! (It obviously belongs to me since it sucks butt!)

**DO NOT FORGET TO VOTE! CHOOSE FROM THE FOLLOWING:**

**SatoshixDaisuke** One-shot lemon… (**Choose** who **you** want to be **seme**)

_OR_

**KradxDark** One-shot lemon (**Choose** who **you** want to be **seme**)

_OR_

**DarkxDaisuke** One-Shot lemon (Dark is seme)

_OR_

**KimatarixKanashimi** One-Shot lemon (Kimatari is seme)

**REVIEW AND VOTE NOW!** REMEMBER: Every 50 **REVIEWS**, you get a one-shot lemon of **YOUR **choice! So **review**!

**Kupo**


	8. History of Violet and Gold Part two

**A/N:** Ok! Another chapter! Voting results are at the bottom!

And I just watched that movie, Seven… Major disappointment… As you all know, I am Wrath… and I must say… I would have shot that guy HOURS before the Wrath in the movie did… I mean come on! … Besides the fact that he's (he guy killing one person for each sin) a murderer… He didn't seem to want to be my friend! Now… If he wasn't so bitchy, he and I would have been good friends… He was insane enough, but his attitude was lacking… So death!

Anyways… I'm sure you guys are tired of me ranting… That is if you even read this… if you read this A/N… in your **review** I want you to put: _"I am a cat… a nice furry elephant… That's me." _That way I can identify the good people!

Also, I have decided to put the reviews at the end of the chapter… Why? Because with so many people reviewing, this beginning A/N doesn't need to be this long!

**DISCLAIMER:** DNAngel doesn't belong to me. None of the characters belong to me… Except Kimatari and Kanashimi. They are my OC's. MINE I SAY! It takes a certain kind of insanity to come up with good OC's… and I have that kind of insanity… Actually… I have ALL kinds of insanity… But you all already knew that, didn't you?

_**SUMMARY:** Daisuke? What happened to you! Are you caught up in a vicious love… square? Krad! What are you doing out! Not school already! What are we going to do? Krad… Dark… Why can't you settle your differences? Satoshi! Save Daisuke damnit! Use your brain and find a way! Think think think! OC's Sato/Dai Krad/Dai Krad/Dark Dark/Dai OC/OC Slash_

**WARNINGS:****Rape mentions… Moderate swearing… Mental abuse and anguish… Moderate violence… Complicated love squares… Takeshi and Keiji… Grieving… Pain due to Krad… A lot of warnings that no one reads… Angst…**

**RANDOM WORDS:**

_Tenshi: Angel_

_Mousoushou: Paranoia_

_Kanashimi: Sadness_

_Gomen: Sorry_

_Tobutsu no Tokoyami: Darkness' Rest_

_Kaikou no Kaigen: Awakening Light_

_'Butsu butsu iu-na': 'Stop complaining' or 'Quit yer bitching'_

_Bakayarou: Bastard_

_Ainoko: Half-breed_

_Kirei: Beautiful_

**THANKS TO:**

**Kitsu** for betaing this crappy fic even though he's way above this mediocre crap… But he's not above me! …How does that work out?

_**History of Violet and Gold… -Part two-**_

;;Krad's thoughts;; ((Dark's thoughts)) ;Satoshi's thoughts; (Daisuke's thoughts)

_**Flashbacks (All in third person)**_

_Last Time:_

**Kimatari's POV:**

I wasn't prepared for what I saw. My heart feels like it stopped, and I seem to have forgotten how to breathe. My legs feel like they're filled with lead and an unfathomable chill sweeps through my veins. I can hear Kanashimi gasp at the horror, but I can't find it in me to comfort him. Not while I'm trying to digest the grotesque image in front of me, myself.

Daisuke… What happened?

_This Time:_

**Satoshi's POV:**

Hatred of Krad… Anger towards Krad… Sadness from loss… Lust for revenge… Envious of peace… Sluggishness in finding him before… … Glutton for hurt… Prideful of my abilities…

All these are supposed to be the seven deadly sins… They cause death for some… anguish for many… and the eternal damnation of your soul… Or so those books I've read said.

I don't care anymore… I don't even know if I still have a soul. All the knowledge I have… Everything I've learned… All the things I know. None of it helped.

None of it saved him…

Useless…

**Krad's POV:**

Oh, to be free again, and not to have to battle with my Satoshi. As much as I miss him, and I do, it feels wonderful to have a weak host again.

Weak… Pathetic humans… Nothing they can do now. How can Dark try and fight me if he's inside my head? Unconscious to be exact. Along with the Niwa… The Niwa… I miss his anger… His hatred… His thirst for revenge, destruction… His self-loathing… His tainted life…

Ah… Kirei…

**Satoshi's POV:**

"DAMMIT!" I slam my fist into the nearest wall, knocking down a picture. It's a wonder that didn't hurt, but I don't care anyway… I look upon the scene of Daisuke's room again. Destroyed. Blood stained… Devastated.

Krad…

My fist tightens again and a low growl starts in my throat. I don't think I've ever been so angry. It's not even completely directed at Krad… How could I? Why did I leave his side! He was weak… And now…

"I have to find him…" I do… I must find him…

"If he's even alive…" I stop and my fist tightens again… This time there's no way to check my rage. I grab that damned ainoko by the neck and slam him into the wall, earning a concerned cry from Kanashimi and a small grunt from my victim.

"Don't even _think_ like that." I'm vaguely aware of my grip on his windpipe tightening. I never knew I possessed this strength… But I love it… This power over another person. His life under my mercy… His frantic struggling under my hands… Another's cries and pleads to my ears… It's beautiful…

Beautiful? No… No!

My hand falls, releasing Kimatari, who in turn crumples at my feet in a hump on the ground. Kanashimi rushes to his side to check on how he is.

But I don't care.

I stumble a few steps to the left and fall to the ground, sliding down against the wall, staring at my hands. There's a dull pain in my leg from where I assume the glass of that picture punctured it.

That picture…

I turn and look at it, finding its one of Daisuke's paintings, only it's framed. The unshed tears I've been holding in now prick the corners of my eyes.

My mouth is open in a silent 'no'. I wasn't expecting to be able to make a sound anyway.

I stare, dumbfounded, at the picture, my hands back at my sides, laying uselessly on the floor in weak fists.

The picture is a shadow figure with white wings, flying freely, in the sky. On the ground under him, lying in a crumpled heap is another shadow figure with blue wings. I remember what Daisuke said about this painting.

"**Hey… I like this painting…" A blue haired teen points to one painting of two winged creatures in very different positions.**

"**I thought you would…" Another teen, this one with red hair, pops out from the under the bed. He was obviously looking for something. What was he looking for? We may never know…**

"**What's that supposed to mean?" The elder of the two takes up a jokingly defensive position, knowing full and well the younger will panic, blush, and apologize profusely. **

**Bingo.**

"**I-I didn't mean anything about it! I just meant… that it seemed like your style! I'm sorry…" **

"**It's OK, Niwa-kun…" The elder boy fights a smirk, and instead gives a very rare smile. Albeit a small one, it's still there... maybe. The Niwa nods and flashes one of his very common, and very huge, smiles.**

"**Do you want to know what it's supposed to portray, Hiwatari-kun?" Said boy jerks his attention back to the painting he fancied.**

"**Sure." The younger boy beams again. It seems he likes art. He likes art a lot.**

"**Well… This painting is actually showing one's inner battle against themself. The shadow figure with blue wings is a person's common sense. His inner light. The good. The yin. But as you know, yin cannot exist without yang. The white winged figure is the evil in the soul. The one that sets out to destroy, to harm."**

"**Ok… That makes sense… but… Doesn't 'good triumph over evil' or whatever they say? So why is the… shadowy good guy on the ground?" Hiwatari make a motion towards the picture to express his point, and the Niwa nods.**

"**I was getting there… It's true that in most stories it's depicted that good always wins. But in this particular painting, the blue wings, the yin, kept being corrupted by his yang. The white wings showed him the joys of the 'dark side'. He showed him how easy it is to be evil, and corrupt. Eventually, blue wings was destroyed by his own actions." The elder nods, soaking up this information, and then a questioning look forms on his usually stoic face.**

"**How was it his own actions if the white winged creature corrupted him? Wouldn't it be the other's fault?" At this normally baffling question, the Niwa just smiles.**

"**Ah… But here's what you don't see. These two figures are one in the same. The evil cannot live without the good, and the good cannot survive without the evil. Yet, they can't survive together. One will always try to corrupt the other, for they are the same. And this will ultimately bring their downfall…"**

The same… My mind brings forth that feeling of completion I had when I was harming another.

That feeling of power…

No… I can't be the same…

Not the same as Krad.

**Dark's POV:**

Ow… Just… Ow… I groan as I roll over, getting onto my stomach instead of my back, and then I stand. Well… Try to anyway… Instead, I fall to my knees, groaning in pain and gripping my head. I feel like someone's torn a hole through my frontal lobe and then ripped it out through my nostril, showed it to me and shoved it back in.

Yes I know that's not possible. I'm not a dumbass.

I know we have no frontal lobe…

But that's beside the point… What happened? I groan again as I am finally able to stand up straight… Sort of. If you call leaning against the wall for support 'straight'. I rub my temples and look around. Still in Daisuke's mind… Only… Wasn't… Krad… Krad! No, damnit. I was… kissing Daisuke. Then… Krad said something… Threw me out of the way… I hit my head… What happened…? I close my eyes and slide back down to sit. I need to remember.

Even if I was knocked out I was still in Daisuke's head, I'll just look through his memories. I must know what happened if I plan to help anyone…

**The red-headed host lay naked and abused on the cold ground of his mind. The purple-haired thief is sprawled knocked out against the wall. But where's the blonde angel? Ah. He's taking advantage of this vulnerability. With a final thrust and a small grunt, the homicidal blonde releases inside the poor Niwa. **

**Krad gets up and places his clothes back on properly, and then kisses the Niwa's forehead softly. **

"**You belong to me, Daisuke. Me and me alone. No one else will have you, because I will have everyone else as well." With a short, wistful glance at the unconscious Mousy, Krad stands back up. "But now I must be going. I need to find a way out of this body, and since you," He looks down at the pile of Daisuke, "Or you…" His eyes are now looking pointedly at Dark, "Aren't going to be able to fight me anytime soon, I'll just be taking over."**

**With a grin the blonde closes his eyes, taking over the Niwa's form. Daisuke's eyes fly open and he screams, lying on his bed now, as pain sears through his back. He gets up onto his knees and then falls forward, his hands gripping the sheets, tearing them, as the unbearable pain rips across his back.**

**A low moan of pain escapes the boys lips, followed by a loud scream as white wings explode from the Niwa's back. A spray of blood splatters across the room, and in Daisuke's painful struggle, many of his items were broken and splayed across the room. A brilliant white light flashes in the room, and once it fades, Krad is there. **

**The blonde 'angel' cracks his neck, adjusting his clothes, before gracefully stepping off the bed. He slides a finger through some of the blood on the wall and then licks said finger.**

"**Mmm… Lovely…" His gaze turns to the door, where he know it won't be long until his Satoshi-sama is standing in the doorway, looking, horrified, upon the scene. With a smirk, Krad jumps out of the window, soaring away into the night sky.**

"**I need to get to Kelinkin… He will be able to give me my own body… Finally…"**

Oh god no. Not Kelinkin… That damned Krad is going to get us all killed! Damnit! I get up again, this time fairly easily. It's a wonder how quickly pure rage can fix a few things up. How could he do that to Daisuke? MY Dai-chan… I need to find Daisuke…

I look around the vastness of my home. If I know Daisuke, which I like to think I do, he'll be hiding away in some locked room. So thus I begin my journey. I open a random door to my right and see scenes of Satoshi smiling, Daisuke laughing, both enjoying each other's company while eating ice-cream. I'm sorry Daisuke… You just can't seem to get a break can you? Filled with remorse, I shut the door and continue my search.

I'm sorry Daisuke…

**Kelinkin's POV:**

"You want me to do what?" I've gotten a lot of requests in my line of work, but nothing quite as extreme as conjuring up a body for someone.

"Are you saying you can't do it?" I scoff and look at Krad. I never liked him…

"Of course I can… but it's difficult work. It'll… Cost you quite a pretty penny…" I give him a crooked smirk.

"Don't worry about the cost, just worry about getting it done. I want to be out of this weaklings head." Krad sneers at me and continues to walk around my cellar room, looking at all my items. I point at him with my middle finger, since I lost my pointer oh so many years ago from that damned ainoko…

"Don't pester me about this. It's very complicated magic. It'll take me at least 4 hours to even complete the spell, so I suggest you go get my money." I give him another grin.

**Krad's POV:**

I hate that grin of his. He's missing too many teeth. It's actually very sickening to look at. And his missing finger. I almost want to shake the hand of the person who cut it off. Oh how much I want to kill this writhing piece of scum, but I need that spell. I need my own body.

"Fine… I'll be back when I get back… I suggest you have the spell nearly done by my return." I turn and walk to the door, and then I walk out without glancing back. "Or else…" I smirk to myself as I walk out of his… residence and fly off to a local bank.

I don't need to see to sense a cowards fear.

Fear smells… and Kelinkin reeks of it…

**Dark's POV: **

Holy CRAP! I lean against the door I just slammed shut, panting. Man, Daisuke can sure come up with some screepy-ass images. Now the picture of the dog that's transmuted with a fish that's on a killing rampage of all bunnies is forever implanted in my skull. I wish I could just yell at Krad, but he's blocked me, and probably Daisuke.

Speaking of which, I've yet to find him… Where could he have gone? I've checked his mental library, his memories and even the mental perverted bin! Where the hel-- …Art…

DUH!

I speed off down a hallway to my right. He'll be in his art room. I can't believe I didn't think of that before.

Just wait Daisuke. I turn a corner. I'm coming.

**Kimatari's POV:**

Holy Hell… Satoshi can be one creepy bastard. I shift on the couch, staring at Satoshi whilst rubbing my neck. That actually hurt a little. I pat Kanashimi's head. He's in my lap. I likes it.

"I'm… sorry Kimatari. I was blinded by my ra-"

"Say no more little man… I understand. I was out of line myself." Maybe, maybe not. I don't care. This situation is uncomfortable.

"Well… Will you two still help me look for Daisuke… please?" I shrug a bit and glance down at Kanashimi.

"You up to it babe?" Pat pat.

"Babe?" I grin at Satoshi.

"Didn't pick that up did ya?" Score! One dumbfounded Satoshi. I win.

"So what do you say?" Back to my Kanashimi.

Silence.

"Kanashimi?" I tilt his head up to look at me and his eyes are closed, his face contorted in what seems to be… anguish? "What the hell? Kanashimi! Are you ok? Answer me!"

"W-wait. C-Chang-ARHG!" Kanashimi lets out a pained whimper as he rolls out of my lap to spasm on the floor. My eyes widen as I fall to my knees at his side, Satoshi quickly coming to stand behind me.

"What's wrong with him?" Like I know!

"Hell if I know!" I spit at him. "Kanashimi… are you ok?" …Almost scary as to how a person can change their voice from 'I'm going to kill you' mode all the way to 'I love you don't die on me' mode. He better not di---

My thought was cut off by a loud scream on Kanashimi's part, a long with a brilliant flash of white-red light. I raise my hand, shielding my eyes and I assume Satoshi did the same. What the hell?

After a few seconds, everything fades back to normal. Well, that is, except for the fact that I think I've gone blind.

"Kanashimi?" I can still hear his panting. He doesn't sound like he's in pain anymore. I blink a couple of times. Hey! I'm NOT blind! My eyes rest upon Kanashimi… or at least… I … think that's him…

"K-Kanashimi?"

**Satoshi's POV:**

'Kanashimi' stands up and looks at us. Then smiles. What the hell just happened? A blinding light and now… this? Him?

"Holy crap Kanashimi… you got… hotter… I mean… older. Yeah, older…" That stupid Kimatari. Only one thought on his mind.

"Heh… I guess… I don't know what triggered it, but I'm… older." Older is right. He looks almost the same, except about 2 feet taller, his hairs a bit longer, with the red tips going up about halfway now. His face is more… mature. His eyes are now a deep penetrating black instead of the normal crimson. His striking red wings are now huge, and… well, he can make them disappear at will.

"Obviously… It must have been all that emotional stress… Now you actually look your age!" I watch as Kimatari glomps Kanashimi, who, ironically, is now taller than Kimatari. …And he calls me 'little man'.

"So uhhh… Daisuke? Shall we?" Why should they be happy if I can't be happy? Life really sucks.

"Yeah! Let's go get 'im!" Kimatari kisses Kanashimi on the cheek and then bounds out the door, only to run back in and whisk Kanashimi upstairs. Normally I'd protest, but because of his… Ahem… 'Size' changes… Kanashimi really needs to change…

**Kanashimi's POV:**

I know more than I'm letting on. But it's unimportant compared to Daisuke right now. It's all my fault…

"Put these on, love." I catch the clothes before they have the chance to hit me in my face.

"Thank you Kimatari-sa-"

"Just Kimatari… please… You can even have a pet nickname for me if ya want!" I smile gently as his eyes light up at the prospect.

"Ok… Mou?" I can hear his breath hitch, and then he glomps me. I laugh. I'm glad to see him so happy and relaxed. I'm… glad? …Happiness. Ah, what a rare feeling indeed.

"You look like you're 20 something, babe! I must say, I approve… Now people won't look at me weird when I molest you in public!" I fall over.

"Molest me! When did that happen!" He gives me a sheepish grin.

"Well... It hasn't yet… but you confessed your feelings… and I love you, too… so my hands have taken it upon themselves to touch you whenever they desire. I can't control them!" His hands start to make odd movements. What's he trying to pull here? "See! They are craving to touch you… Can't… control… must ... Fight… ARGH!"

"EEP!" I squeak as he cups my ass and my… lower regions all at once. Then comes the blush.

"Not here, Kimatari! … Well… Not now, anyway!" I blush again and quickly change my clothes.

"Aw… fine... ok…" He pouts at me.

"Your pout isn't going to work this time! Ok... I'm ready. Let's go find Daisuke…" And after a second's thought. "Sweetie." I kiss his cheek and bound out of the room, back to where Satoshi is waiting for us.

I just hope we can find Daisuke before too much harm comes to him…

Or anyone else.

**

* * *

A/N: Reviews! Oh and… I guess… after this I'll answer QUESTIONS publicly… yet anonymously… and I'll do that nifty review/reply thing with everyone else… Sorry folks! ASK QUESTIONS! **

**Sorceress Vanessa:** Really? I'm glad you liked it! I'll update as soon as I can! But it's probably going to change from being once weekly, to once every three weeks... So many stories… I'm actually starting TWO co-writes… sorry!

**Stephanie(Steffi):** Hey, you asked me to keep you updated with my updates… so who am I to not do that! …The writer? …Are you sure?

**Evil Overlord of my Own Mind:** Bwhahaha! It wasn't exactly an intentional cliffie… I just… didn't know what I was going to do to Daisuke yet! XD About your comment about the one-shot lemons… It'd just be a one-shot! I'd give all information needed… and most likely it would be pure smut! …Smut is good… and everyone… be looking forward to our co-write!

**Atlantis Children:** I love being evil… It fills up that void where my brain is supposed to be.

**GreyGranian:** Glad you decided to read and review it! The only reason KradxDaisuke wasn't an option is because I don't particularly like that pairing… I did it here for the sake of the story… But why would I write a one-shot lemon for a pairing I dun like? It's… insane… Ironic…

**Ein:** …That's like… the shortest review ever… yet… informative… good job!

**Hittocerebattosai:** You're the first person to vote on that pairing! Yay! I'll update as soon as I can! Like I said before… it'll probably change to being every two weeks… but I'll be updating my other two stories during that time as well! …Jeez… That sounds like it would get on my nerves! Poor you!

**KuroNoTenshi7:** Gah! You can't do that! …/sigh/ Well… since you didn't specify a certain pairing… I get to vote! Dark/Krad baby!

**Madison:** I'll update ASAP! …That seems to be a popular pairing... hee hee

**Darkangel36:** Yes… Seme means the one who is giving… AKA... the one NOT getting f in the a…

**Remiera:** Gah! You choked me! . …and you didn't vote! …Does that mean I get another vote? …Dark/Krad again! Yay!

**Mizzfreestyle:** Nuu! Damn you school! As for your vote… You want Daisuke as seme… and Krad as seme… so… What exactly are you voting for? Was any of that even an option? …Can you even have sex like that? Two semes? O.O… You'd have to be really flexible for that one… Right? …I'll ask you on AIM…

**Kitty:** …Ok… THIS is the shortest review ever… XD

**Schizo and Proud:** Your computer really doesn't like you… does it? …/sigh/ Was it really that complicated on the voting thing? I'll have to ask you on AIM too… I don't feel like writing a threesome… yet… And also… PEOPLE! Look forward to our co-write of insanity… … er… sex… Uhh… I mean… fic?

**Liz:** …This seems to be a popular question… I'll answer it as simply as possible! … Uke is the male that's being fed and the Seme is the one fing!

**Shadow Vampiress:** I KNOW! I wrote something serious! Shocking… I DON'T KNOW WHAT I DID TO DAISUKE! … Yet… BAH! You didn't vote damnit!

**Kumori-Hime:**_(Chapter one)_ WHO SAID I ALREADY WROTE CHAPTER TWO! … I'm on chapter 8? … really? _(Chapter Two)_ It is hard to some of these scenes… but it all works out in the long run… sometimes… _(Chapter Three)_ It is a happy story! ... Well... it will be… When? I don't know yet… _(Chapter Four)_ Krad is awesome… and in this fic... he doesn't hate Daisuke… Much… /GASP/ What a surprise! … No really… I bet you weren't expecting it… _(Chapter Five)_ Yeah… don't copy and paste, just go to my profile and click the link there… that works! Or… maybe it doesn't… I'll fix it! Hee hee… Who knows what happened to Daisuke? Anyone? _(Chapter Six)_ YES! **REVIEW**S ARE BRAIN-WAVE CAFFINE! Wonderfully put my friend! … Yanno… I'm responding to these while you're in the process of **review**ing… XD _(Chapter Seven)_ … Out of ALL my **review**ers… I have never made one immune to sugar… YAY! A NEW ACCOMPLISHMENT!

**JunJun249:** I KNOW! Hard choices… but at least you made one!

**StickmanRVR:** It is a nice story isn't it?

**Kyuuen-kun:** Holy… I never thought of a cliff hanger **review**! O.o… congratulations… You have baffled me! YAY! You thought of something insanely stupid before moi! WOOOOOOW!

**Maru-chan:** HEY! I like to leave people hanging! It… fulfills some void in me… Your sister likes my story too? … Who's your sister? I like you… I don't think I've ever been called 'Dudette' before… Interesting… WOOT! YOU BROKE THE 80 MARK!

**Yunari:** I love killing people… even if it is only with my suspense!

**Lyrona:** …Yanno… All of these 'update or die' threats almost make me want to not update… and see who tries to kill me… That sounds fun! And no I will not kill Krad… Maybe… I'm not sure yet. Be nice! He killed the Harada's for me! … Punch him? … Well. I'll think about it…

**FullmetalKenshin:** …That would make one interesting crossover… (I'm referring to yer name btw) and… you want more? HERE'S MORE! …More…

**Wiz7:** WITH! KYU! … Anywho! Make your week? Make it what? Good? Hell? Death? Stupid? Horrific? Because I can do all of the above…

**. Awe of She .:** …Well… I wonder what your vote could possibly be… Could it be KradxDark? …Times 10? BAH! SEME IS THE ONE WITHOUT THE COCK SHOVED UP HIS AAA! … Thankyou for reviewing! Oh and… great profile… my Fave quote of yours "That duck looks dead… Oh, it's a rock…"

**Wiggy-The-Red:** I like cutting things… HEY! Someone read my profile! Heehee… and here I thought I wasted all that time and insanity! YAY! I'm an 'it' now! This is the happiest hour today! … So far… I woke up an hour ago… What? Cereal? THIS is the happiest hour today!

Thanks for all the **review**s! You guys are gonna make it to hundred in no time o.O;; Then I'll have to write another lemon… damn XD

OK! … The voting stands as follows:

**SatoshixDaisuke: 6  WINNER!**

DaisukexSatoshi: 5

KimatarixKanshimi: 5

DarkxDaisuke: 4

DarkxKrad: 3

KradxDark: 4

So now I have to go off and write a SATOSHI/DAISUKE lemon! For those who voted on something else, maybe next time! (You are all almost to 100** reviews** already! . )

**Kupo**


	9. Interlude

**A/N:** Ok everyone! Guess what? I'VE WRITTEN YOUR ONE-SHOT! REJOICE SLAVES! 

Anyways... I didn't want to post it on this story... So just look in profile, and read the story entitles 'Banned'! It's got the yummy yaoi/lemony/one-shoty-ness of Satoshi/Daisuke!

Also... I will be deleting the chapter (A/N) as soon as I post the next chapter. Or maybe I'll leave it.

Or maybe I'll just go die.

Either way, go read that one-shot you all earned with your horribly-- er... Well written reviews. ;;

Love you all!

**Kupo **


	10. Revenge of the Crimson One Part One

**A/N:** So again, long time no see! Er… Read… Anyways, I finally have internet again, and finally have the free time to write my stories once more. So you now are able to enjoy them again! By the by, I need a new beta! Now, it was supposed to be ShadowVampiress but I think she fell of the face of the earth, so let me know if you are interested!!!

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own DNAngel, but I do own Kimatari, Kanashimi, and the idea of Kelinkin, who is an evil man who hopefully I will kill eventually!

**SUMMARY**: What has happened to our innocent Daisuke? What happened to our cute Kanashimi? WHAT THE HELL HAS HAPPENED TO EVERYONE?!? OC's Sato/Dai, Dark/Dai, Krad/Dai, OC/OC, Krad/Dark, Dai/Knife SLASH

**WARNINGS**: Heavy swearing… Heavy violence… Perverted innuendos… Randomocity…

**RANDOM WORDS:**

_Tenshi: Angel_

_Mousoushou: Paranoia_

_Kanashimi: Sadness_

_Gomen: Sorry_

_Tobutsu no Tokoyami: Darkness' Rest_

_Kaikou no Kaigen: Awakening Light_

_'Butsu butsu iu-na': 'Stop complaining' or 'Quit yer bitching'_

_Bakayarou: Bastard_

_Ainoko: Half-breed_

_Kirei: Beautiful_

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Revenge of the Crimson One –Part One-**_

;;Krad's Thoughts;; ((Dark's Thoughts)) ;Satoshi's Thoughts; (Daisuke's Thoughts)

**Flashbacks (All in third person)**

_Last Time:_

**Kanashimi's POV:**

"Your pout isn't going to work this time! Ok... I'm ready. Let's go find Daisuke…" And after a second's thought. "Sweetie." I kiss his cheek and bound out of the room, back to where Satoshi is waiting for us.

I just hope we can find Daisuke before too much harm comes to him…

Or anyone else.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_This Time:_

**Daisuke's POV:**

Looking down at the knife in my hands, I begin to wonder. Is living really worth all this pain?

I just wish I could die. So much pain, so much anger.

My hand tightens on the handle of the knife, fury boiling inside me.

No, I don't want to die. I want to hurt them. Everyone! I want to make them suffer as I have suffered.

I stand up and stab a painting of Dark in the face. I slash the blade through pictures of my parents, With, and even Satoshi.

I want them to pay.

**Dark's POV: **

((DAISUKE!!!)) I burst into the art room, relief washing over me as I see the red hair, then horror as I look upon the devastating damage to all his mental art works.

I then look at Daisuke, gripping a knife in his hand, and pure hatred dancing like fire in his eyes. Oh god… Can we even get our Dai-chan back? I finally got his attention and he looked directly at me.

(Why are YOU here?) My eyes widen in disbelief, for I had though we were past this.

((Daisuke… I love you… Please, drop the knife… )) A disturbing laugh fills the room, and after a moment I realize that it actually came from Daisuke.

(Like I'm really going to kill myself… I have far too many other people to hurt before myself.) I'm in shock. I've never seen Daisuke act this way before…

((Dai-chan…)) His eyes flash again and before I know it he's standing in front of me, the knife to my throat.

(Don't you EVER call me that… Your 'Dai-chan' is dead!!)

**Krad's POV:**

That was the easiest… 'Withdrawal' I've ever made. I smirk, bounding back to Kelinkin. It's only been about an hour but I didn't say I would wait…

I stop suddenly, and land ontop of a building. I grab my head moaning in pain. What the hell is going on in there?! I unblock the two dunderheads and venture in, looking for answers.

;;What the hell is going on in here?!;; I look around and find them, a knife deep in Darks leg and Daisuke looking murderous. Daisuke turns to me, smiling maliciously.

(How nice of you to join us…) He laughs softly then jumps at me, I feel the knife shaving not even a hairs lengh from my throat.

What have I created?

**Bank Tellers POV:**

…What happened? I look around, all the money is gone, all of it! That blonde haired angel was here for 2 minutes and gone! He had wings… WINGS! What the hell! My boss is never going to belive me…

Do Angels show up on camera?

**Satoshi's POV:**

Daisuke… God Daisuke. I open up my cell phone, calling the police station (my down unders) and ask if they've had any weird reports.

"We… We were just about to call you Hiwatari-sama… A bank teller is saying a blonde angel just robbed the bank, we're pulling up footage right now, but… It's so weird."

My eyes narrow… Krad.

"And where is this?" I grab a pen and a paper.

"Down off the intersection of 74th street and Beumont. The Saving and Loan Bank."

"Thank you." I hang up the phone, at least now we have a place to look. I look at the stairs, wondering what's taking those two so long.

"Stop fucking around and get down here!" I scream, knowing that either way, I'll be right about what they're doing.

"Coming!" Wafts down the stairs followed by a pair of giggles. Talk about backfire.

**Kimatari's POV: **

I chuckle to myself, that'll put a blush on Satoshi's face. I look at Kanashimi, dressed in my clothes. God he's so hot. I take a whole minute to properly survey the sexiness.

He's wearing a fishnet shirt, with a bustier type over shirt. All leather, sexy. He's got on bandage pants with combat boots as well. It's taking all I have not to throw him down and molest him on the spot.

"What to you think Mou-san?" I look up at his face.

"Do you really have to ask you sexy beast!" I see that blush creep up his cheeks and I grin. "But as much as I would like to molest you till you scream right now, we should go down to Satoshi before he has an aneurism."

He nods at me and grabs my hand as we walk out the door and down the stairs.

I could get used to this.

**Kelinkin's POV:**

I know he'll be back any minute. Krad was never the type for patience. I sigh and work as quickly as I can. An evil thought crosses my mind. What if instead I make tis to send him back to the void? I banish that thought as quickly as it came up.

When he did return the void, and I know he will, he will find me, torture me to insanity, then kill me. I shudder. Not today!

I continue to potion that's scheduled. And another thoughts creeps into my mind.

He might just kill me anyway.

**Dark's POV:**

I breathe heavily and I try and bandage my leg. I never in a million years thought Daisuke capable of this! I watch out of the corner of my eye as Daisuke attacks Krad, coming close to slicing his neck.

The funny thing? Killing him in here won't do anything. Just as this leg wound may hurt now, but as soon as I take over control, that injury is gone. Shoot probably in an hour it'll be gone anyway.

Maybe it will make Dai-chan feel better to cause Krad pain. I hope so.

**Daisuke's POV:**

(I WILL KILL YOU!) Finally connecting a blow, I sink the knife hilt deep into Krad's stomache.

As fruitless as it is to injure him here, it's the best I can do for now...

Krad groans, gripping his stomach as I pull the knife out. He will never hurt me again.

(Whether I have to wait to destroy you completely from my mind, or by some miraculous event that you get your own body… I will utterly destroy you. I will make you into NOTHING!) And with that, I stab him again, in the groin. A sadistic smirk crosses my face.

(But for right now, I will just cause you pain…)

________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N:** Please review and keep me… I mean the story alive! And I know it's short, but writing this chapter gave me like... so many plot bunnies, so you can count on a longer chapter next time... Plus, I wanted to get back into the rythym with all my stories..

~Kupo~


End file.
